Full Circle by JenRar
by BellaSwan2811
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo. M para linguagem, lemons e situações adultas. ExB / REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Circle**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Círculo Completo

**Autora: **JenRar

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1669516 / JenRar

**Tradutora: **BellaSwan2811

**Sinopse:** _Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino geralmente age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **JenRar**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 1**

"_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away." – Maya Angelou_

**12 de março de 2007**

**BPOV**

Acordei com o som de um grito lamentável que vinha do berço no canto da minha sala lotada. Minha filha de dois meses de idade estava aparentemente acordada e decidida a deixar-me saber disso. Eu rapidamente sai debaixo do cobertor e tropeçei pra fora da cama, não querendo que Lizzie acordasse Charlie e Sue, que estavam no quarto do lado.

"Hush, menina bonita," Eu comecei a dizer suavemente. "Mamãe está aqui." Eu devolvi a sua chupeta, que caiu enquanto ela dormia, e a peguei com cuidado, percebendo que a fralda encharcada foi o motivo dela estar chorando com tanta insistência. "Vamos colocar uma nova fralda, hein?"

Eu a segurei com um braço, enquanto pegava uma fralda limpa, lenços, e a almofada de trocar para apoiar na prateleira, junto com uma nova pomada na gaveta da minha cômoda, antes de fazer meu caminho de volta para a cama. Coloquei tudo para baixo, subi na cama e, com muito cuidado, estabeleci Lizzie confortavelmente no vinil acolchoado e começei a tarefa de limpar-la com muita atenção. Ela tinha parado de chorar quando eu tinha lhe dado a chupeta, deixando a sala em silêncio, além do som da fita de sua fralda e meus assobios.

Uma vez que ela estava limpa e vestida, eu joguei fora a fralda suja em uma pequena lixeira no canto do quarto e, em seguida, peguei o desinfetante para as mãos, bombeando um pouco e esfregando-o em minha pele antes de pegar Lizzie no colo novamente. "Vamos descer e a Mamãe vai fazer sua mamadeira, tudo bem, querida?"

Eu fiz meu caminho para o andar de baixo, com muito cuidado para não tropeçar nos meus próprios pés, agora que eu tinha que carregar um bebê para todos os lugares, e a coloquei na cadeirinha em cima da mesa quando cheguei à cozinha. Depois que ela estava confortável, peguei as coisas na geladeira e uma mamadeira limpa no armário. Quando ela estava cheia e a fórmula extra estava de volta na geladeira, eu peguei uma panela de água, liguei o fogão, e começei a fazer o café.

Eu tentei amamentar quando Lizzie nasceu, mas após o primeiro mês, percebi que não estava gostando tanto quanto eu tinha dito que eu gostaria. Eu tive problemas para fazer ela mamar corretamente, e em nos colocar em uma posição confortável, e isso nos causou uma boa dose de estresse. Charlie, então, sugeriu tentar começar a dar mamadeira, com uma fórmula extra, para que ele ou Sue pudessem alimentá-la quando eu estava ocupada ou algo assim. Eu fiquei tão agradecida por essa simples sugestão, e várias vezes ao longo desse mês que passou, eu aceitei as suas ofertas de alimentá-la para que eu pudese continuar a dormir. Agora, eu poderia relaxar enquanto em a alimentava, sem ficar tão frustrada. Eu e ela estávamos mais felizes do que nós tínhamos sido cada vez que eu tinha tentado amamentá-la eu mesma naquele primeiro mês.

Quando o microondas apitou suavemente para sinalizar que a mamadeira estava quente, eu o desliguei, testei a temperatura no meu pulso, e então peguei minha filha, para sentar no meu lugar à mesa para alimentá-la. Apenas vinte minutos depois, meu pai veio para a cozinha, vestindo um jeans, uma camisa de flanela e meias.

"Bom dia, Bells", disse ele, batendo no meu ombro. "Bom dia para você, menina." Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo rápido no topo da cabeça de Lizzie enquanto ela comia. "Ela está dormindo bem?"

Sorri e balançei a cabeça. "Sim, ela só acordou uma vez há umas duas horas para tomar uma mamadeira."

"Isso é bom", Charlie disse rispidamente. "A cada quatro horas. Isso não é muito ruim. Quer um café da manhã?"

Meu estômago roncou alto, e ele riu. "Acho que isso é um sim."

"Sim, obrigado", eu disse, rindo baixinho para não incomodar o bebê, que estava chupando gulosamente a mamadeira quase vazia.

"Torrada e ovos, está bem?" ele perguntou, com a cabeça enterrada pra dentro da geladeira.

"Isso está ótimo." Olhando para o relógio, onde eu vi que ainda eram seis e meia da manhã, perguntei: "O que você está fazendo de pé tão cedo?"

Ele afastou-se da geladeira e olhou para mim, seus braços cheios de manteiga, ovos, um pote de geléia de uva, e a garrafa de leite. "Você ainda está pensando em sair mais tarde?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. Eu tinha perguntado a ele alguns dias atrás se ele podia cuidar da Lizzie por algumas horas hoje, porque eu tinha algo que eu precisava fazer e eu sabia que Sue estaria ajudando na escola da reserva. Ele parecia que queria me perguntar quais eram os meus planos, mas ao invés de dar voz a sua aparente curiosidade, ele apenas disse que não seria um problema. Havia vantagens em ser o chefe, uma delas era a capacidade de tirar algumas horas de folga, quando necessário.

"Eu pensei que eu ter a manhã e algumas horas antes de você precisar de mim para ficar com a Elizabeth. Que horas você precisa de mim?"

"Obrigada, pai", eu disse, sorrindo suavemente. "Eu só vou sair em algumas horas mesmp. Não se preocupe."

Charlie balançou a cabeça uma vez, e então ficamos quietos enquanto ele fazia café da manhã e eu coloquei uma Lizzie agora sonolenta para arrotar. Assim que ela soltou uma bolha de gás tranquilamente, ela bocejou e seus olhos começaram a se fechar.

"Eu estou indo colocá-la para dormir lá em cima, e então eu desco para tomarmos esse café", eu disse a ele, deixando a cozinha após ouvir seu grunhido de reconhecimento.

Comemos em silêncio, ouvindo os pequenos ruídos sonolentos que a Lizzie fazia vindo através do monitor do bebê. Nós nunca fomos duas pessoas realmente falantes, sempre preferindo comer do que ficar sustentando uma conversa real. Era assim desde que eu conseguia me lembrar. Pelo menos desde que eu me mudei para Forks, um pouco mais de dois anos atrás. Nunca foi, geralmente, um silêncio desconfortável, apesar de tudo. Nós dois eramos apenas pessoas bastante reservadas. Então, quando Charlie falou, eu realmente me assustei, e quase bati no meu copo de leite quando eu estava tentando alcançá-lo.

"Então, onde você vai hoje?" ele perguntou, tentando soar casual.

Como eu ia dizer a ele que eu estava indo a um dos lugares que mais teve significado para mim nesse mundo todo? Como é que eu explico o quanto esse lugar era importante?

"Eu, uh ..." Eu gaguejava, tentando encontrar as palavras. "Apenas um lugar onde eu fui com um amigo que eu não vejo a algum tempo." Um ano, para ser exata, eu pensei, mas Charlie não precisava saber disso.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas quando eu não ofereci mais nenhuma informação, ele encolheu os ombros. "Ok, bem, eu vou estar em casa antes do almoço."

Eu sorri, agradecendo-lhe em silêncio por não me pressionar, e depois me levantei para tirar os nossos pratos. "Eu lavo a louça. Obrigada pelo café da manhã."

Ele resmungou, em resposta, e então caminhou até o seu quarto. Ele voltou alguns minutos mais tarde, puxando o paletó. Eu lhe entreguei uma caneca de café que eu tinha feito para ele, e ele tomou-a, aceitando com gratidão. "Obrigado, Bells. Nos vemos em algumas horas."

"Nós estaremos aqui", eu disse, meus olhos se voltando para o monitor do bebê que ainda estava em cima da mesa.

"Vou vir almoçar em casa, e você pode sair depois?" ele ofereceu.

"Isso seria ótimo, obrigada."

Ele balançou a cabeça, e então se virou para sair.

Eu verifiquei o relógio mais uma vez, depois que ouvi a porta ser fechada. "Mas seis horas e contando …" Eu pensei.

**Olá todo mundo!**

**A autora dessa fic me autorizou a tradução, e aqui estou eu.**

**Mais alguém está MEGA curiosa pra obter mais algumas informações aqui? Eita, curiosidade viu... **

**LEMBRANDO: que essa fic se passa DEPOIS do Edward deixar a Bella lááá em Lua Nova … **

**Quero a opinião de vocês … e quero saber qual agenda de postagem vocês preferem? Dois dias por semana está bom? ;)**

**Beijos!**

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Circle**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Círculo Completo

**Autora: **JenRar

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1669516 / JenRar

**Tradutora: **BellaSwan2811

**Sinopse:** _Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino geralmente age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **JenRar**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella POV**

Usando jeans, uma camiseta de manga comprida, e um casaco pesado, cheguei ao final da estrada 1-10 e sai do meu carro. Eu tive que vender a minha amada picape quando eu estava grávida de Lizzie, uma vez que ela não tinha banco de trás e nenhuma segurança. O resto da viagem teria que ser feita a pé. Essa é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui depois que o Edward foi embora. Mesmo com a ajuda do Jacob, eu fiquei terrivelmente perdida. Nós viemos várias vezes, e eu sempre sentindo que estava, eventualmente chegando perto.

A primeira vez que encontrei a campina, eu estava sozinha, e eu nunca estive mais feliz com esse fato. Eu quebrei em horríveis, angustiantes soluços. Aquele tinha sido meu pior momento em meses, e eu senti como se eu fosse eu mesma novamente, foi o momento mais certo desde que ele me deixou. Isso foi no ano passado, no primeiro aniversário do dia em que Edward me trouxe para essa mesma campina.

Agora, exatamente dois anos após aquele dia, eu estava de volta. Se alguém me perguntasse o por que, eu não tenho certeza do que eu poderia dizer. Era uma maneira de mantê-lo perto. Um lugar que era ... só nosso. Memórias me atingiram enquanto eu rapidamente caminhava por entre as árvores.

Flores, milhares de flores, em violeta, amarelo e branco.

Os sons suaves dos pássaros, um riacho próximo, e o vento que soprava as árvores ao redor

Edward, brilhando ao sol pela primeira vez.

Mostrando-me a sua força, sua velocidade.

Nosso primeiro beijo ...

Outras memórias do meu tempo com Edward correram pela minha mente, fazendo me estômago vibrar, como se milhares de borboletas estivessem soltas dentro de mim. Algumas lembranças eram boas, algumas ruins, mas agora eu poderia olhar para trás, e realmente apreciá-las, sem desmoronar totalmente. Eu nunca iria deixar de amá-lo, e eu nunca iria esquecê-lo, mas tudo que eu tinha passado nos últimos onze meses havia colocado um monte de coisas em perspectiva para mim.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei à beira da campina, eu levei um tempo para me recompor, e depois sai para a luz do sol. Como sempre, a beleza do lugar me tirou o fôlego. As flores tinham cores ainda mais brilhantes do que eu me lembrava. Não havia muito vento naquele momento, então ficou tudo mais mágico ainda. Intocável.

Etéreo.

Comecei a andar em meio ao campo de flores e me sentei, deixando minhas emoções crescerem dentro de mim, até que eu me encontrei com lágrimas correndo silenciosamente pelo meu rosto. Eu estava chorando pelo meu amor perdido e por toda a mágoa. Ainda doía exatamente a mesma quantidade que doeu no dia em que ele me deixou. Eu ainda não estava inteira, e mesmo que eu amasse Lizzie com cada fibra do meu ser e morreria para protegê-la, havia um pedaço de mim que estava faltando. Quando Edward me deixou, ele abriu um buraco no meu peito e arrancou o meu coração, o deixando em pedaços. Quando minha filha nasceu, naquele primeiro momento em que eu a vi, quando ela agarrou o meu dedo com seu pequeno punho, aquele amor que nasceu em mim me ajudou a reparar alguns dos danos causados quando Edward me deixou na floresta, me dizendo que ele não queria que eu fosse com ele. Eu estava longe de estar curada. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que eu nunca estaria. Eu realmente acreditava que, no mínimo, eu sempre sentiria pelo menos uma pontada no peito todos os dias quando eu acordar e perceber que Edward não estará de volta.

Mais algumas das lágrimas caíram. Eram lágrimas felizes, trazidas a partir das memórias do meu tempo com Edward. Lembrei-me da primeira vez que ele me trouxe aqui para essa campina, como éramos um casal tão novo, fazendo com que cada momento que eu passei com ele fosse mágico, especialmente neste lugar que era cheio de vida e inocência. Vendo a sua pele ao sol pela primeira vez, cintilando como se seu corpo estivesse coberto de diamantes, acabou por acrescentar à magia. Ele tinha feito essa bela paisagem parecer monótona em comparação com a maravilha que era Edward Cullen, sua pele, a sua mandíbula forte, e seus olhos insondáveis, que passavam de um ouro mel para preto e vice-versa. Esse lugar foi onde ele tinha finalmente declarado seus sentimentos por mim, esse ser humano insignificante.

"E então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro."

A palavra amor vindo de seus lábios perfeitos tinha me aquecido além da medida.

Foi depois dessa primeira visita que tínhamos partilhado nosso primeiro beijo, também. Bastou um breve toque de seus lábios gelados, sólidos nos meus, e eu me perdi. Eu tinha me jogado para ele, chocando a nós dois, mas tinha sido um momento que eu nunca iria esquecer.

Por um momento, eu voltei no tempo. Eu quase podia senti-lo comigo, com o dedo traçando o blush que inevitavelmente coloriu o meu rosto, sempre em sua presença, seu nariz varrendo da minha clavícula ao meu pescoço, inalando suavemente, acostumando-se ao meu perfume. Como quando fizemos na nossa primeira visita a esse lugar especial, eu podia sentir ele me abraçar contra ele, descansando seu ouvido contra o meu peito enquanto ouvia o bater bastante animado do meu coração.

Durante muito tempo, sentei-me ali no sol, tocando levemente as pétalas das flores mais próximas com as pontas dos meus dedos. Era tão pacífica, como um bálsamo que cura a minha alma.

E então ... Eu ouvi uma voz.

"Ahh, é a Bella! Que adorável", disse Laurent. Seu sotaque francês era mais grosso do que eu lembrava do nosso encontro anterior, mas ao contrário da última vez, eu podia ouvir a ameaça escorrendo de suas palavras. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de sangue como um farol do mal.

"O que, uh ... O que você está fazendo aqui?" Gaguejei. "Eu pensei que você estivesse no Alasca."

Ele riu, mesmo seu riso soava algo maléfico aos meus ouvidos, e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, bem, como você vê, esse estilo de vida não combina comigo. Deixei-o há algum tempo."

"Então você está por sua conta?" Tentei acalmar o meu coração que batia rápido, porque eu sabia que ele podia ouvi-lo facilmente, mas eu cometi o erro de dar mais um olhar sobre direto em seus olhos mortais, e meu coração começou a bater infinitamente mais rápido.

"Não. .." ele disse, saboreando a palavra. "Encontrei-me com uma velha amiga recentemente e fui viajar com ela. Você se lembra de Victoria, não?"

Com o cabelo vermelho brilhante, que combinava com seus olhos. A companheira de James. Ah sim, eu me lembro de Victoria.

"Não", eu disse, tentando colocar o tanto de coragem na minha voz que eu pude reunir. "Não posso dizer que eu lembro."

Ele riu de novo. "Oh, vamos lá. Seu companheiro, Edward, não é? Matou o companheiro dela. Tenho certeza que você se lembra do James. Afinal, ele te deu essa cicatriz ... linda, não é?" Ele olhou para o meu braço, onde a borda da minha cicatriz em forma de lua crescente estava aparecendo no final da manga do meu casaco.

Eu não me incomodei nem em responder ele, mas puxei minha manga até que eu estava segurando o fim em meu punho, quando comecei a recuar lentamente.

"Onde você vai?" ele perguntou suavemente, dando um passo em minha direção. "Você não quer ficar, para conhecermos melhor uns aos outros?"

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu, uh, acho melhor eu chegar em casa. Foi, uh, um prazer vê-lo novamente."

Virei-me e comecei a me mover muito mais rapidamente na direção do meu carro, mas antes que eu pudesse dar cinco passos, Laurent estava na minha frente, parando o meu progresso. Comecei a tentar correr em torno dele, um gesto fútil, eu sabia que era, e fui parada por suas mãos em meus braços. Seus dedos enrolaram nos meus bíceps, apertando apenas para causar dor.

"Eu acho que você deve ficar por algum tempo", ele disse suavemente, me puxando para ele. "Eu tenho viajado muito tempo para te ver, Bella. Seria ... rude ... da sua parte sair agora."

Ele me puxou mais apertado contra ele, usando uma mão para escovar meu cabelo longe do meu pescoço.

"O ...O que você quer?" Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo tanto quanto meu próprio corpo todo.

"Oh, minha Isabella deliciosamente perfumada ..." Ele se inclinou e roçou seu nariz ao longo da minha garganta.

Engraçado, quando Edward tinha feito isso, tinha sido erótico. Agora, porém, eu estava apavorada.

"Acho que vou aproveitar isso", ele sussurrou, antes de se inclinar para baixo mais uma vez.

Eu senti sua língua lambendo o lado do meu pescoço uma vez, antes de seus dentes cortarem minha pele, imediatamente trazendo com ela uma dor ardente. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, ele bebendo do meu pescoço enquanto eu me esforçava inutilmente mas a próxima coisa que eu sabia, é ele puxou a sua boca para longe de repente.

Ele gritou alguma coisa em francês, e então me empurrou para longe dele. Eu caí no chão, batendo a cabeça na terra dura, e com a minha visão embaçada, eu o vi virar e correr. Pouco antes de tudo ficar escuro, eu vi lobos correndo, iniciando uma perseguição, e depois o rosto preocupado do Jacob apareceu tampando a minha visão.

**Jacob POV**

Quando eu dei as ordens, o resto do bando tinha corrido atrás do sugador de sangue cheio de _dreads_, enquanto eu ficava para trás, para ajudar a Bella. Assim que eu me transformei de volta, para duas pernas em vez de quatro, eu coloquei meus shorts e fui até minha melhor amiga, deitada em muito a flores e mais flores amassadas e ensanguentadas.

"Bella?" Eu chamei, chegando perto e vendo como seus olhos estavam fechados.

Sangue cobria sua cabeça e os ombros. No início, eu pensei que ela tinha batido com a cabeça quando o vampiro a jogou longe, mas quando olhei mais perto, eu vi ... Merda! Havia uma marca de mordida aberta em seu pescoço.

O filho da puta havia a mordido.

Por um momento, eu pensei em matá-la, para impedir que ela se transformasse em um vampiro, meu inimigo natural, afinal de contas, mas eu imediatamente descartei essa ideia. Bella era minha amiga, e tanto quanto eu odiava o que ela iria se tornar, eu daria a ela o benefício da dúvida. Se ela não seguir a dieta "vegetariana", porém, eu sabia que eu não teria escolha.

Bella começou a se debater, gemendo e murmurando alguma coisa.

"O quê? Bells ... sou eu, Jake. Diga isso de novo", insisti.

"Dói!" gritou ela, ainda sem abrir os olhos. "Victoria! Oh, Deus, Laurent! Ele me mordeu! Jake, me ajude! Dói! Oh, Deus, Lizzie! Jake, socorro!"

Victoria? Essa é a nova vampira de cabelos vermelhos que Bella tinha me falado no ano passado. Merda, ela estava envolvida? Eu tenho que tirar a Bella daqui. Quando a gritaria começar, e eu sabia que isso chegaria, se qualquer uma das histórias que ouvi eram verdade, eu precisaria ter Bella longe, ou o resto do bando iria ouvi-la.

Afastei-me de Bella e me transformei, imediatamente bloqueando o resto do bando de meus pensamentos sobre a condição de Bella.

_Jake!_ todos eles chamaram juntos quando me juntei a eles na conversa silenciosa.

_O que está acontecendo?_ Eu perguntei.

Seth, o meu segundo em comando, conseguiu silenciar a todos os outros. _Temos o vampiro preso e estamos prestes a entrar e enfrentá-lo._

_Tenha cuidado_, eu os adverti. _Estou levando a Bella para algum lugar seguro. Ela disse que Victoria tinha algo a ver com isso, então eu não vou correr nenhum risco. Quil, Embry, vão a casa de Charlie, e fiquem de guarda. Vou verificar tudo depois que mantê-la segura._

Não esperei nenhuma resposta antes de me transformar em humano novamente, guardando meus shorts de novo e pegando uma Bella histérica, com muito cuidado.

"Vamos, Bells," eu murmurei. "Vamos para algum lugar seguro."

Com Bella segura em meus braços, o que foi mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria, considerando que ela estava se debatendo como uma louca, eu corri até a montanha o mais rápido que pude. Eu sabia que o melhor era achar um local bem alto, cercado por árvores e longe de qualquer possibilidade de uma aproximação surpresa de um ser humano, e esse era longe o suficiente para que ninguém, incluindo meu bando, seria capaz de ouvir seus gritos. Seria o lugar perfeito para nós ficarmos enquanto Bella terminava sua própria tranformação.

Eu não tinha ideia do que eu faria em seguida. Pobre Lizzie e Charlie. Deixar sua filha iria machucar a Bella, mais do que qualquer outra coisa jamais poderia, inclusive quando o Cullen a tinha deixado na floresta há dois anos.

Os próximos três dias foram um inferno na Terra, literalmente para Bella, enquanto ela ficava lá gritando, até o ponto em que ela ficou rouca. Eu tentei várias vezes acalmá-la, mas meu toque apenas a perturbou mais. Eu só podia imaginar como ela estava se sentindo insuportavelmente quente, por que o calor extra do meu corpo só fez tudo pior.

Cerca de vinte e quatro horas após o inicio disso tudo, eu me transformei e chamei Seth para uma conversa privada. Com ele como meu Beta, nós dois tinhamos a capacidade de falar um com o outro sem qualquer outro membro do bando ouvindo, mesmo que fossem em forma de lobo. Eu tinha dado a ele a nossa localização, disse-lhe para dar ordens para o bando continuar mantendo um olho em Charlie, Lizzie, e na reserva, e mandei ele vir até onde eu e a Bella estávamos imediatamente.

Quando ele chegou até a montanha, eu tinha demorei alguns minutos para explicar tudo sobre o que aconteceu com a Bella, e então deixei-o vigiando as redondezas em sua forma de lobo, então ele ouviria se algum humano, ou não humano, estava chegando perto. Ser capaz de manter os nossos pensamentos privados do resto do bando era de uma grande ajuda em casos como este, quando um de nós precisava mais ainda manter alguma privacidade.

Agora, eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de horas, se não minutos, até que Bella acordasse, totalmente transformada em um vampiro. Eu tinha deixado Seth com Bella por algumas horas e fui procurar algo para comer. Como um lobo, eu podia ouvir seu batimento cardíaco, e estava começando a acelerar significativamente desde a última vez que eu tinha ouvido ele, então eu achava que não demoraria muito para que ele finalmente parasse de bater completamente.

O pouco conhecimento que eu tinha sobre vampiros e sua "mudança", eu aprendi com a própria Bella. Ela sempre soube que era necessário esperar cerca de três dias para a transformação ser concluída. Infelizmente para mim, que a queimação e tudo que ela estava sentindo era certamente muito menos bonito do que ela tinha conhecimento. O Cullen não tinha a informado muito sobre isso. Eu era esperto o suficiente para entender algumas coisas eu mesmo, no entanto. Achei que quando ela acordasse, ela estaria cega pela sede, que era apenas algo que eu percebi, era natural. Assim, logo que seu coração começasse a bater mais irregularmente ainda, eu teria que correr para fora e Seth iria caçar um cervo ou algo assim. Dessa forma, ela poderia comer o mais rapidamente possível.

Eu estava sentado lá, em frente a pequena caverna em que estávamos, quando ela começou a ofegar. Seth veio correndo para a entrada em sua forma de lobo, se transformando.

"Seu coração!" ele gritou, olhando horrorizado.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Vai acabar a qualquer minuto. Vai". Quando ele não se mexeu, eu disse com firmeza: "Agora, Seth. Ela precisa de você."

Ele amava Bella, e ter que vê-la passar por isso estava rasgando-o ao meio, pobre garoto. Ele balançou a cabeça e tinha se transformado novamente pelo tempo que ele virou.

Olhei para Bella e me levantei, me afastando um pouco. Eu não queria estar muito perto quando ela acordasse, porque eu não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria a suas novas circunstâncias ou a minha presença.

Com um suspiro, último ofegante, Bella ficou totalmente quieta e silenciosa. Por um longo momento, nada aconteceu, até que, finalmente, de repente, ela abriu os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Bella", eu comecei.

Ela sibilou e saltou para cima, se afastando para o canto. Sua cabeça chicoteado e suas mãos enroladas em punhos aos seus lados.

"Whoa, Bells, sou só eu ... Jake. Você se lembra o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter minha voz calma e suave.

Bella ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, olhando para mim, e então olhou ao redor da caverna, antes de olhar para mim com uma expressão de horror em seu rosto. Quando ela falou, seu tom de voz quebrou meu coração.

"Eu sou um vampiro ... Oh, Deus, Lizzie!"

**Aiiiii meuuuu Deussss *respira fundo* Estou chocada.**

**Esse capítulo foi incrível. Cheio de fortes emoções.**

**Não nos esclareceu muitas coisas, mas tudo a seu tempo. ;)**

**E agora, o que vai acontecer? Palpites?**

**Quem quiser um PREVIEW … é só pedir por review ok?**

**Próximo capítulo vem rapidinho se vocês colaborarem kkkk ;)**

**Beijossss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Circle**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Círculo Completo

**Autora: **JenRar

www . fanfiction u / 1669516 / JenRar

**Tradutora: **Gabi Alana

**Sinopse:** _Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino geralmente age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **JenRar**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella POV**

Enquanto eu estava lá parada na frente de Jake, numa espécie de caverna pelo que parecia, uma névoa vermelha nublou minha visão. Laurent bastardo filho da mãe tinha me transformado em um vampiro!

"Você pegou ele?" Eu perguntei, tentando o máximo que pude conter toda a raiva e o medo que eu estava sentindo.

Jake balançou a cabeça. "O bando o pegou" ele me assegurou.

"Será que eles sabem?" Eu engoli de volta o veneno que tinha se juntado na minha boca e esclareci: "Sobre mim, eu quero dizer."

Jake começou a responder, mas um barulho na entrada da caverna chamou a minha atenção. Olhei, chocada para o grade lobo cor de areia e soube imediatamente que era Seth, segurando um veado, obviamente morto, entre os dentes. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do sangue, sentir o calor daquele liquido que escorria lentamente ao redor dos dentes de Seth, enterrados no pescoço do animal, que eu sabia que não tinha sido morto há muito tempo.

Quando eu hesitei, Jake disse: "Vá em frente, Bells. É para você. Só não machuque o Seth, ok? Eu não quero que algo assim aconteça."

Eu estava lá antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. Levei menos de um segundo para chegar a Seth, arrancando o cervo de sua boca, e imediatamente o colocando na minha, desesperada para aliviar a intensa queimadura repentina na minha garganta. Liquido, uma sensação quente maravilhosa estava tomando conta de mim, me enchendo de calor enquanto eu bebia. Era o inferno e o paraíso, tanto mórbido quanto um modo de vida, e é uma sensação que eu sabia que nunca iria esquecer.

Em algum lugar da minha mende nublada por aquela nuvem vermelha de sangue, eu vagamente ouvi Jake pedir para Seth procurar outro animal, enquanto eu drenava cada vez mais o sangue do pescoço daquele cervo. Quando eu tinha o esvasiado até ele estar seco, eu deixei cair o cadáver e começei a olhar ao redor, desesperada por mais.

"Fique comigo, Bells", Jake disse hesitante. "Seth já vai voltar com mais, ok?"

Fechando os olhos, eu quis me acalmar, para me manter sob controle. Eu balancei a cabeça, mantendo meus olhos fechados.

"O bando?" Sussurrei. "Lizzie?"

Eu podia ouvir Jake se movendo perto de mim, e eu virei, agachando-me com medo.

"Whoa, Bells, calma. Sou só eu. E não, o resto do bando ainda não sabe de nada. Eu queria …." Sua voz quebrou. "Bem, eu só queria que você passasse pela transformação e que você acordasse antes de decidirmos como continuar. Eu disse para eles que você estava se escondendo de outro ataque da Victória. Eu tenho grupos protegendo a casa de Charlie, incluindo Sue e Lizzie. Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer com eles. "

Seth apareceu na entrada da caverna de novo, desta vez com um cervo ainda lutando em suas mandíbulas. Ouvir o bombeamento de sangue saindo das veias do animal, me estimulou e eu pulei nele, mais uma vez o arrancando do meu irmão. Eu afundei meus dentes, através dos seus pêlos e músculos, até que o sangue quente e grosse começou a fluir pela minha garganta. Os chutes do animal foram se tornando cada vez mais fracos, mais lentos, até que finalmente ele parou, e eu continuei a tomar gole após gole.

Horrorizada, agora que eu estava pensando um pouco mais claramente, eu deixei cair o corpo e me afastei lentamente, até que minhas costas bateram na parede de terra da caverna. Com os olhos colados no pobre cervo, eu lentamente escorreguei para o chão, passando os braços em torno dos meus joelhos.

"Livre-se deles," disse Jake calmamente a Seth, que trotou para fora da caverna, só para voltar momentos mais tarde, em forma humana, vestindo um par de shorts. Ele agarrou os cervos e nos deixou a sós novamente.

Jake caminhou lentamente em minha direção, com as mãos erguidas e uma postura tensa. "Bells, você não fez nada de errado. Isso é o que você quer, certo?" ele perguntou com cautela. "Uh, animais, quero dizer."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Si-Sim", respondi. Então, eu comecei a pensar. "Deus, Jake, o que vai acontecer com Lizzie? E onde é que Charlie pensa que eu estou?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Charlie ligou para todos os seus amigos, incluindo todos do bando, quando você não voltou para casa. Ele chamou todos para ajudar em sua e eu até pensamos em ir ajudar, enquanto você estava aqui se transformando, e mantê-los longe daqui, e ver o que estava realmente acontecendo. Ninguém lá sabe ao certo em que acreditar, porque eu encontrei o seu carro e o escondi em La Push, até que algo pudesse ser feito. Ninguém sabe de nada. "

Balançando a cabeça de novo, eu disse: "Obrigada."

Só de pensar de Charlie e em minha filha, meus olhos arderam com lágrimas que nunca cairiam. Esfreguei as mãos sobre meu rosto com raiva e frustração. A necessidade de chorar era tão forte, era quase uma dor física, como se a tristeza imensa que eu sentia fosse se solidificando e fazendo meu peito se apertar. Não havia nada melhor do que um boa sessão de choro para tirar essa tristeza horrível no peito. O pensamento de que agora eu era incapaz de fazer isso me deixou tão irritada, eu queria gritar.

Então foi o que eu fiz.

Eu levantei rapidamente e soltei um som que era algo entre um frustrado grunhido e grito de lamentação, batendo o punho contra a parede da caverna. Se eu ainda fosse humana, eu teria quebrado a minha mão. Como eu não era mais, eu simplesmente fiz um buraco na parede de rocha, desintegrando-a em sujeira e pedra em pó.

Quando eu via somente destroços caidos no chão em volta de mim, eu desabei novamente em meus joelhos, forçando os nós dos meus dedos contra os meus olhos. Minha raiva toda sumiu por um momento, e eu estava de volta para aquela dolorosa tristeza de antes. Por um momento, eu não queria nada mais do que estar com raiva de novo. Pelo menos com relação a raiva, sempre havia uma saída.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bells", Seth disse baixinho enquanto caminhava de volta para dentro da caverna, de braços vazios. "Nós vamos ajudar, e se há uma maneira de tudo dar certo, nós vamos descobrir como. Minha mãe está cuidando de Lizzie enquanto Charlie ajuda com a sua procura."

Eu fiz um som tranquilo para mostrar que eu tinha ouvido e, em seguida, olhei para as minhas mãos. "Eu não posso deixar o Charlie saber onde eu estou", eu disse, me sentindo tão quebrada. "Ele precisa saber alguma coisa, pelo menos. Mas Eu ... Eu não sei como fazer isso."

"E se você escrever uma carta para o Charlie?" Seth sugeriu. "Fala que você precisava de uma pausa."

Eu bufei. Eu nunca iria precisar de uma pausa da minha filha. Eu sabia que Seth tinha boas intenções, mas o pensamento era quase ridículo.

"Não, Bells, pense nisso," disse Jake calmamente, apontando para Seth. "Lizzie é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você, eu sei disso."

Eu balancei a cabeça, me perguntando onde ele estava indo com isso.

"Mas você tem que lembrar, eu estava por perto quando você chegou em casa daquele jeito no ano passado e todo o tempo em que você estava grávida. Demorou um tempo para chegar ao ponto onde você não remoeu tudo aquilo todo dia, toda aquela dor. O nascimento da Lizzie foi uma coisa incrível, tão maravilhosa quanto ela é …. tão perfeita quanto ela possa ser, ela trouxe junto com ela tudo aquilo de novo. Você tem sido forte pelo último par de meses, mas não pense que eu não percebi a tensão transbordando pelos seus olhos, às vezes, o que me diz que você não tem dormido tão bem."

Eu respirei fundo de novo e disse: "Jake, eu tenho um bebê recém-nascido. Claro que eu não estou dormindo bem." Fiz uma pausa, bufando. "Bem, eu não estava dormindo bem. Agora eu não posso dormir nunca mesmo."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que é mais do que isso. Eu acho que você estava tendo pesadelos outra vez."

Eu engoli de volta o veneno que se acumulou na minha garganta e assenti com relutância. Eu tinha tido pesadelos, muito parecidos com os que eu tinha quando Edward foi embora, e novamente depois ...

"Portanto, você vê?" continuou ele. "Você pode deixar que Charlie pense que você apenas precisava de uma pausa por alguns dias, mas que você estará de volta."

"Mas eu não vou voltar", eu sussurrei, conforme a necessidade de chorar desesperadamente vinha com força total novamente.

"Então, vamos lidar com isso mais tarde", ele disse, sua voz firme. "Agora, como está a sua sede?" ele perguntou curiosamente. "Mesmo com a gente aqui, quero dizer."

"Eu não quero comer você, se é isso que você quer dizer," eu disse com um suspiro.

Ele riu e Seth também. "Isso é bom. Que tal pegar um pouco mais para beber?"

Eu fiquei tensa, não tenho certeza se eu estava pronta para deixar a relativa segurança dessa caverna.

"Não se preocupe", Seth me assegurou. "Não há ninguém em volta por milhas, e há uma abundância de vida selvagem por aqui. Eu acho que ouvi alguns leões da montanha e veados não muito longe."

"E vocês vão ..." Minha voz sumiu. Eu realmente não queria expressar a minha preocupação com os possíveis seres humanos que poderiam sofrer com isso.

"Vamos cuidar de tudo, Bells, eu juro", Jake prometeu. "Agora vamos lá. Você não quer tentar de novo usar um pouco da velocidade você tem agora?"

Incapaz de me parar, eu ri, apesar de toda essa situação fodida. "Eu diria que eu aposto que eu posoo vencê-lo, mas se alguma coisa der errado, eu quero que você seja capaz de me pegar, então eu espero que você seja ainda mais rápido!"

Em meu coração, porém, eu sabia que se eu precisasse e os surpreendesse, eu seria capaz de ultrapassá-los. Edward nunca me falou muito sobre a mecânica, mas eu tinha visto ele e os Cullens em uma corrida. Eu nunca tinha visto a corrida dos lobos, mas eu sabia, por algumas conversas com Emmett e Alice, que os vampiros recém-nascidos eram ainda mais rápidos do que os mais velhos. Eu não tinha dúvida de que eu seria mais rápida do que Jake e Seth, o que na verdade me aterrorizava. Ainda assim, eu tinha que confiar não só neles, mas em mim também, para me manter segura e sob controle.

Então, eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia e fiquei de pé, pronta para ir encontrar mais alguma coisa para comer … ou seria para beber? Qualquer que seja.

**ooOoo**

Voar por entre as árvores com a minha nova velocidade foi algo emocionante. Eu me vi rapidamente ultrapassando os dois lobos, mas eu era capaz de me lembrar onde eu estava e o que estava acontecendo, para que eu diminuísse o ritmo para acompanhá-los. Eu não diria que eu estava me divertindo, estando longe de Lizzie, possivelmente para sempre, mas nem isso me impedir de sentir … não sei o que. Alegria? Meus sentidos eram novos ... de uma forma me libertaram. Eu podia ver e cheirar tudo claramente, da terra às árvores, todos os insetos e os animais, mesmo enquanto eu corria a toda velocidade. Havia tantas cores que eu nunca tinha visto antes. O mundo de repente tornou-se apenas muito mais do que tinha era. Foi incrível.

A caça foi também algo totalmente estranho, porém uma maravilhosa experiência. Edward nunca tinha explicado em detalhes sobre isso, não querendo me assustar, eu acho, e eu nunca tinha visto nenhum deles fazer isso, então minhas primeiras vezes foram interessantes ... e incrivelmente confusas. Eu já destrui três pares de roupas diferentes que Seth conseguiu pegar pra mim do quarto da Leah, quando ele ia para a reserva ver como estava tudo. Se eu não aprender a me controlar melhor na hora de caçar, eu realmente vou dever muito a Leah por arruinar todas as suas roupas.

Ainda assim, tão divertido e interessante como era descobrir e apreciar minhas novas habilidades, cada vez que nós voltamos para a caverna, para a minha realidade, meu coração quebrava, a cada vez, ao olhar em volta e pensar na minha filha de dois meses. Eu chorei minhas inexistentes lágrimas mais vezes durante esse par de dias, do que eu havia chorado em meses, mas agora nenhuma lágrima caia realmente. Eu tive que me manter ocupada, porque ter muito tempo sem fazer nada só me dava muito mais tempo para pensar em Lizzie.

Eu havia me tornado quase uma suicida. Uma noite, enquanto Jake estava dormindo, mil maneiras de me matar ficaram passando pela minha cabeça.

**ooOoo**

A luz da lua lançava uma sombra de Jake na parede da caverna, enquanto ele dormia. Eu não conseguia mais dormir, o que teria sido muito bom, exceto pelo fato de que isso apenas me deixava com mais tempo vago do que eu gostaria. Mais tempo para pensar em Lizzie, em Charlie … em Edward. Meu coração doía mais agora do que nunca doeu antes, doia ainda mais do que depois das férias de primavera do ano passado, ainda mais do que doeu naquele dia terrível quando Edward foi embora.

Como eu poderia viver assim, sabendo que minha filha estava sendo criada sem mim? Felizmente, ela era muito pequena para se lembrar de mim, mas eu não gostaria de viver uma eternidade sozinha, me lembrando dela.

Um pensamento passou pela minha mente. Edward fez um comentário uma vez, que se algo acontecesse comigo, ele não estaria muito atrás de mim. Talvez fosse essa a solução. Talvez eu não tivesse que viver com o conhecimento de que eu tinha deixado o meu bebê para trás.

Talvez eu não tivesse que viver. Sentei-me na minha miséria e ponderei sobre a minha possível morte. Seria muito mais difícil, considerando que eu já estava tecnicamente morta.

Como eu poderia fazer isso, então?

Me jogar de um penhasco, ou algo tão alto quanto, não iria funcionar. Eu simplesmente iria me levantar de novo, tirar algumas folhas do meu cabelo, e ir embora.

Ao contrário dos vampiros em filmes ou livros, o sol não me machucava, então eu não poderia simplesmente sair a luz do sol e ser queimada como uma batata frita.

Se eu pudesse conseguir um isqueiro, acho que isso resolveria alguma coisa, mas de alguma forma, eu não me vejo sendo capaz de encontrar um por aqui. Eu não poderia ter a chance de ir à cidade, já que não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu seria capaz de evitar os seres humanos se eu fosse a cidade, e nem Jake nem Seth gostariam de me ver tentando fazer isso.

Eu pensei em me jogar no oceano, mas eu realmente não tenho que respirar. Então, eu tentar me afogar não iria funcionar, também.

Eu poderia me forçar a passar fome, mas havia dois problemas com isso. Um, eu não sei se isso iria realmente me matar, e dois, eu não acho que meus amigos me deixariam. Eles de alguma forma me forçariam a beber algo, antes de eu morrer.

Esse pensamento me levou a um outro, no entanto. Se eu atacasse Jake ou Seth, eles seriam obrigados a me matar para se defender. Essa parecia ser a melhor idéia que eu tinha tido até agora. Infelizmente, essa idéia morreu quase tão rapidamente quanto tinha nascido. Eu não poderia fazer isso com qualquer um deles. Eles nunca iriam perdoar a si mesmos, e só um de nós precisava levar essa vida de culpa.

E, porra, se eu não tinha culpa suficiente para o bando inteiro! Eu estive naquela campina por razões que só significava algo para mim, e agora minha filha, meus pais, e até mesmo meus amigos teriam que sofrer as conseqüências por isso. Eu me odiava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Eu poderia ter lembrado de Edward de alguma outra forma, mas em vez disso, eu me coloquei em perigo, me deixei ficar completamente vulnerável, e agora, todos nós estamos pagando o preço.

**ooOoo**

Quando Jake tinha acordado algumas horas mais tarde, ele percebeu o meu desespero e me prometeu que Lizzie sempre teria um lugar para ir quando ela precisasse, e ela sempre teria a sua proteção. Eu caí em outro pranto sem lágrimas quando ele jurou que não iria deixá-la esquecer de mim, e que ele faria Lizzie saber o quanto eu a amava. Ele até mesmo prometeu me dar fotos dela, uma vez que eu me estabelecesse em algum lugar, se eu quisesse fazer isso.

Ele me deixou chorar em seu ombro, apesar de que a minha proximidade estava o deixando claramente desconfortável. Eu não me sentia nada bem, mas eu estava tentando manter isso para mim mesma para que ninguém se preocupasse. Eu tinha a sensação de que eles estavam esperando eu surtar e sair correndo para fora da caverna e atacar La Push ou Forks, então eles teriam que me matar.

Jake e Seth estavam me mantendo informada sobre toda a investigação em que Charlie estava envolvido. Ele ainda estava tentando me encontrar, mesmo que Jake já tenha "encontrado" a carta que eu supostamente deixei na minha cama, mas que tinha "aparentemente" caído no chão e ficou escondida lá embaixo todo esse tempo. O dia em que Seth veio com essa idéia, eu sentei e escrevi um bilhete para Charlie. Tinha levado três caixas de lápis, já que minha nova força era algo que eu não estava acostumada, mas eu finalmente consegui escrever tudo o que eu queria. Jake tinha ido direto para a casa de Charlie, dizendo que ele queria dar uma olhada em Lizzie, e quando estava no andar de cima, ele deixou cair as chaves e fingiu encontrar a nota, quando ele se abaixou para pegá-las. Charlie não tinha ficado feliz, mas isso o impediu de chamar o FBI. Ele havia cancelado a busca e simplesmente deu uma breve declaração dizendo que aconteceu uma falha de comunicação entre nós dois, que o levou a acreditar que eu estava desaparecida, enquanto ele descobriu que eu precisava somente tirar algum tempo para mim por motivos pessoais.

Renee tinha dito a Charlie para informá-la quando ele tivesse notícias, então ele ligou para ela no mesmo dia em que ele cancelou as buscas. Lizzie estava sendo bem cuidada por Sue, que se tornou a minha madrasta no ano anterior, além de ter sido um porto seguro, uma constante fonte de força e um ombro para eu me apoiar enquanto eu estava grávida de Lizzie, e até mesmo Emily tinha chegado lá em casa para cuidar de Lizzie quando Sue ou meu pai não podiam. Já tinham se passado seis dias, e todos estavam realmente começando a se preocupar porque eu não estava atendendo as suas chamadas de telefone ou entrando em contato com nenhum deles. Claro, Jake tinha desligado meu celular e retirado a bateria de modo que não pudesse ser rastreado enquanto eu estava me transformando. Eu só sabia que eles estavam tentando entrar em contato porque eu ouvia sobre isso toda vez que Jake ou Seth voltavam de suas visitas.

Ontem, Jake tinha deixado Seth comigo e voltado para a reserva. Ele tinha levado todo o bando para a floresta, e com todos em suas formas de lobo, os contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, que eu estava ... bem, não viva, apenas que eu não estava morta. E que eu estava fugindo de Victoria, também. Previsivelmente, alguns deles tinham ficado aparentemente com muita raiva pelo Jake não ter me matado logo de uma vez. Principalmente Paul e Leah e outros que ficaram apenas irritados por ele não ter informado sobre tudo isso antes. A maioria prometeu fazer tudo o que podiam para ajudar Jake e Seth e, por extensão, a mim. Jake não lhes disse onde eu estava, entretanto, só que eu estava a salvo e os outros estavam a salvo de mim. Eles aceitaram isso, apesar de Quil e Embry, os meus amigos mais próximos depois de Jake e Seth, ainda estavam chateados que eles não podiam me ver.

"Pronta para ir à caça?" Seth perguntou, entrando na caverna. Eu balancei a cabeça, então ele disse: "Me dê um minuto para eu me transformar, e então vamos colocar a cabeça para fora. Eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa grande vindo do norte. Como você se sente caçando um urso?"

Eu sorri tristemente, pensando em Emmett. "Perfeito, Seth. Obrigada."

**ooOoo**

Trinta minutos depois, com o corpo de um urso macho preto grande agora escondido na floresta, mas ainda rastreável para outros animais desfrutarem, eu estava deitada ao lado de Seth, correndo os dedos pelo seu pêlo cor de areia. O sangue fresco estava correndo pelas minhas veias, e eu estava louca para me levantar e realmente correr, mas eu não queria voltar para a caverna ainda.

Então, presa em meus pensamentos, eu não a ouvi até que ela estava de pé a cerca de quinze metros de mim.

"Bem, bem, bem. Se não é a causa de todos os meus problemas ..." ela assobiou.

Minha cabeça se levantou em estado de choque.

Victoria.

**Alice POV**

Jasper e eu estávamos no meio do shopping, quando minha visão me atingiu. Meus joelhos ficaram fracos e minha visão turva, e eu vagamente ouvi Jasper chamando meu nome. Eu não prestei atenção a nada, no entanto. Tudo em mim estava voltado para os flashes na minha cabeça.

Bella estava de pé no meio de uma pequena área aberta, cercada por árvores e pedras. Parecia algum lugar em torno de Forks, como muitos dos lugares que eu já tinha visto enquanto eu caçava, quando nós moravamos lá. Ela estava bonita, não que ela não tivesse sido sempre, mas agora ... Seu cabelo estava longo e cheio, caindo em ondas uns bons três centímetros abaixo dos ombros. Seus lábios eram de um vermelho profundo, destacando-se ainda mais do que o normal contra a pele pálida e que combinava com seus olhos, que eram de um vermelho profundo.

Mas a parte que me assustou mais do que o pensamento de Bella ser um vampiro foi a figura em pé atrás dela, pronta para atacar a minha irmã. Eu teria reconhecido os cachos vermelhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso perverso e confiante em qualquer lugar.

Victoria.

"Jazz," Eu resmunguei, logo que minha visão clareou. Expliquei a visão o mais rápido que um vampiro pode falar, para que só ele pudesse me ouvir.

Até o momento em que eu terminei, ele já estava em seu telefone, digitando algo.

"Alice", ele murmurou, segurando o telefone para mim.

Na tela era um vídeo de Charlie, de três dias antes, em frente à delegacia de polícia em Forks. O som não estava funcionando, mas o título dizia tudo.

Isabella Swan desaparecida.

"Temos que chegar a Forks", eu disse imediatamente. "Agora!"

**Nota da Gabi:**

**Gente, capítulo super grande e cheio babados, sem muitas respostas ainda.**

**Quem quer o próximo capítulo rapidinho? Deixe sua REVIEW!**

**Beijos suas lindas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Circle**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Círculo Completo

**Autora: **JenRar

www . fanfiction u / 1669516 / JenRar

**Tradutora: **Gabi Alana

**Sinopse:** _Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino geralmente age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **JenRar**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV**

Seth rosnou e eu rosnava enquanto nós dois saltamos, saindo da nossa posição anterior para enfrentar a ameaça que estava bem na nossa frente.

Victoria parecia exatamente a mesma, conforme eu tentava puxar imagens nebulosas na minha mente. Suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas, embora em algum momento elas devem ter sido de alta qualidade. Ela não se incomodou em manter a fachada humana com a qual os Cullen sempre foram tão cuidadosos, ela tinha um olhar que selvagem que passava puramente o mal, combinando com seus longos cabelos vermelhos, que caiam em cachos emaranhados pelas costas.

Ela estava acompanhada de um jovem vampiro loiro, que tinha mais ou menos a minha idade, com olhos vermelhos brilhantes, que se ampliaram ao ver o Seth ao meu lado.

"O que você quer, Victoria?" Eu assobiei, minha raiva quase me consumindo. Esta era a cadela responsável por Laurent vir atrás de mim. Ela era a razão pela qual eu nunca seria uma mãe para a minha menina.

"Ver você e seu amigo peludo mortos seria um bom começo", respondeu ela, nivelando meu olhar com um muito malicioso. "Esperei dois anos para ver você pagar pela morte de James. Riley e eu estamos aqui para ter certeza de que isso aconteça."

"Seu companheiro foi morto quando enquanto ele tentava me caçar cruelmente", eu disse para ela. "Eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, não foi minha culpa."

Nós quatro tinhamos começado a nos rodear em círculos lentamente, como se estivéssemos avaliando os nossos oponentes respectivamente. Ao ouvir minhas palavras, Victoria parou e endureceu de pura raiva.

"Você é a culpada de tudo!" ela gritou. "Se você não estivesse lá, ele ainda estaria vivo!"

Antes que eu pudesse dizer outra palavra, ela me atingiu com um grito. Eu quase não fui capaz de mergulhar para fora do caminho a tempo, e ela só conseguiu puxar a manga da minha camisa, arrancando-a e desfazendo toda a costura. Eu voltei para enfrentá-la, me agachando pronta para saltar a qualquer momento.

O outro vampiro, Riley, começou a se aproximar de mim, mas Seth rosnou e avançou nele, que saiu correndo montanha abaixo, na direção de Forks e da reserva.

Seth olhou ao redor, primeiro para Victória e depois para mim, inclinando a cabeça como se estivesse perguntando, ou me pedindo permissão.

"Vá, Seth! O pegue antes que ele chegue na cidade", eu disse a ele firmemente, meus olhos nunca deixando a ameaça que estava a minha frente. "Eu posso cuidar disso."

Seth se virou e saiu correndo a toda velocidade, se distanciando uns seis metros e cavando ainda mais fundo no chão. Eu podia ouvi-lo bater entre as árvores, seguindo o vampiro.

Victoria riu. "Você realmente acha que tem chance contra mim? Você tem o que ... menos de uma semana nessa vida? Eu sou décadas mais velha e experiente que você, princesa. Você não vai durar um minuto contra mim."

Por dentro, eu estava com medo dela estar certa. E apesar de que apenas um dia atrás eu estava pensando em uma maneira de terminar a minha existência, eu não queria que fosse nas mãos dessa psicopata. Então, fazendo uma cara corajosa, eu zombei: "Eu sou mais rápida e mais forte que você, sua puta. Edward era mais rápido e mais forte do que seu companheiro, e olha onde que ele terminou. Em uma grande pilha de cinzas".

Ela gritou e veio correndo em minha direção com um grito aterrorizante, obviamente, não gostando da minha referência a morte de James. Pouco antes dela bater em mim, eu pulei, agarrando o galho em cima de mim, e me estabeleci na árvore. Ela passou reto e rolou até parar desajeitada, pulando para cima também, com fogo em seus olhos.

Eu sabia que tinha que mantê-la sempre na minha frente. Se ela ficasse atrás de mim, ela poderia arrancar a minha cabeça antes que eu pudesse piscar. Infelizmente, eu não sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, então ela me surpreendeu de repente me atacando novamente. Nós batemos uma na outra, e voamos para trás girando no ar, pousando no chão com um som muito alto, que parecia ecoar a nossa volta, até que nós finalmente caimos em uma grande pedra perto da borda da pequena área em que estávamos.

Eu rapidamente dei um pulo, com a intenção de me afastar, e gritei quando ela chutou as minhas pernas. Eu caí de costas, e ela pulou para cima de mim. Suas mãos foram direto para a minha garganta, eu usei as minhas pernas para tirá-la daqui. Ela voou pelo ar e pousou no mesmo galho em que eu estava apenas alguns momentos atrás. Eu me levantei, ofegando pelo ar que eu realmente não precisava.

Enquanto encarávamos uma a outra, de cima para baixo, ouvimos um grito estridente vindo de longe, que cortou o silêncio abruptamente.

"Ohh, pobre Victoria", eu provoquei. "Parece que seu outro amigo se foi. O que você vai fazer agora?" Era estúpido mexer com ela, eu sabia, mas parecia que eu não poderia me controlar.

Ela pulou do galho e caiu poucos metros a minha frente. Saltei para ela, agarrando os seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo que ela agarrava o meu. Eu estava com medo de que ela ia arrancar minha cabeça dos meus ombros apenas puxando meu cabelo, então eu comecei a usar a mão livre para bater nela, enquanto eu chutava o mais forte que conseguia. Eu acertei um chute particularmente forte em seu joelho, e ouvi um estalo.

Ela largou o meu cabelo. "Quando eu ter acabado com você, seu Edward precioso será o próximo", ela sussurrou. Eu congelei. O pensamento de Edward sendo caçado e morto por essa mulher – essa vampira – me assustou. Eu não conseguia me mover. Eu não estava respirando, eu não estava nem mesmo piscando.

Se aproveitando do meu momento de medo absoluto, ela pulou e caiu atrás de mim antes que eu pudesse sequer me virar. Com uma mão no meu queixo e outra no meu ombro, ela sussurrou no meu ouvido: "Diga um Oi para James quando você o encontrar e … "

Qualquer outra coisa que ela fosse dizer foi interrompida quando dois lobos grandes correram para fora das árvores, a arrancando de cima de mim com suas mandíbulas poderosas. Eu voltei a ficar em pé a tempo de ver Seth e Jake a puxando para longe.

Houve um barulho horrível, um som metálico muito alto, enquanto suas pernas e braços eram arrancados de seu corpo. Jake apertou os dentes em seu pescoço e puxou para baixo, com aquele som horrível de unha-arranhando-o-quadro-negro, a cabeça saiu voando. Seu torso ficou parado no chão, enquanto Seth e Jake correram para as árvores.

Eu ainda estava lá de pé em estado de choque quando eles voltaram momentos depois em seus shorts.

Jake olhou para Seth. "Cuide dela", disse ele, indicando com seu queixo os pedaços que costumavam ser Victoria.

"Bella?" ele disse cautelosamente, se aproximando lentamente. "Você está bem?"

Abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes, eu assenti. "Eu estou, uh, sim. Eu estou bem, eu acho. Vocês estão?"

_Puta merda!_

**ooOoo**

No dia seguinte, fiquei sentada na caverna, apertando um tufo de cachos vermelhos em meus punhos. Eu tinha arrancado da cabeça de Victoria, antes de a queimarmos, para eu sempre me lembrar da minha vitória sobre a única que conseguiu me assustar além da conta, desde que eu tinha conhecido o mundo sobrenatural dos vampiros. Eu planejei manter essa mecha de cabelo comigo pelo resto da minha existência, como um lembrete do que eu nunca quero me tornar.

Eu fui mais forte do que ela foi, mas enquanto eu estava lá sentada esperando o Jake, com meus braços entorno dos joelhos, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão fraca. Ele e Seth tinham ido até a reserva pegar algumas coisas para mim, quando eu deixasse essa área.

Esse pensamento fez meu estômago revirar. Jake estava indo comigo, correr até o Canadá, e então eu ia continuar sozinha até o Alasca. Eu me lembrava de quando Edward me contou sobre uma outra família, como a sua, os outros únicos que se alimentavam de animais, então eu sabia que poderia encontrar algum lugar remoto para viver, até que eu fosse capaz de conseguir viver perto de humanos. Mas a idéia de deixar Forks ... de deixar meu bebê ... estava me matando.

Quando eu estava crescendo, eu nunca tinha pensado em ser mãe, mas agora eu não poderia imaginar minha vida sem ela. Lizzie era a parte mais importante da minha vida agora, e estar longe dela estava me matando. Eu queria que Charlie se lembrasse de mim como uma boa mãe. Eu queria que as pessoas fossem capazes de dizer à Lizzie que eu tinha sido uma boa mãe e que eu a amava. Eu precisava que Charlie soubesse que eu não tinha esquecido a minha filha.

No dia anterior a minha briga com Victoria, Seth tinha dito a Charlie que eu tinha ligado para casa procurando por ele enquanto Sue estava cuidando da Lizzie e Charlie estava procurando por mim. A história foi que eu pedi para Seth por favor para ele pedir para Sue ajudar a cuidar de Lizzie até que eu volte para casa, que eu precisava de mais uns dias de distância. Seth tinha dito a Charlie que eu não tinha ligado para ele diretamente, porque eu sabia que ele seria capaz de me convencer a voltar para casa, e eu precisava de mais alguns dias para ficar sozinha antes de retornar. Claro, eu não fiz esse telefonema, mas eu sabia que eu entrar em contato ajudaria o Charlie a perceber que eu não tinha sumido ou fugido para sempre.

Eu ainda estava pensando na minha filha e em Charlie, quando Jake e Seth voltaram.

"Ei, Bells", disse Jake enquanto eles entravam na caverna. Ele me entregou uma mochila. "Há algumas roupas para você trocar, um par de mapas, alguns livros, e uh, eu parei na casa do Charlie." Chutando um montinho de terra, ele disse suavemente, "Eu peguei algumas fotos suas, com Charlie e Lizzie. Eu achei que você poderia querer."

Eu procurei pela mochila tão rapidamente e tão cuidadosamente quanto pude, desesperada para encontrar as fotos de minha filha. Quando encontrei alguns livros, senti as bordas de uma foto saindo, então eu o agarrei e vasculhei as páginas, até que vi uma pequena pilha de fotos.

Charlie e Sue vestindo roupas muito elegantes, com Seth por trás deles e Leah ao lado de Sue, eu estava com uma mão na pequena protuberância no meu estômago e a outra segurando o pequeno buquê que eu tinha leado para o casamento do meu pai.

Lizzie logo depois que ela nasceu, uma imagem tão viva, eu podia praticamente sentir seu cheiro doce de bebê recém-nascido.

Eu segurando a Lizzie poucos dias depois de termos chegado em casa do hospital. Ela parecia tçao delicada e frágil, eu tinha medo de machucá-la com toda a minha falta de jeito.

Lizzie tomando uma mamadeira, essa foto foi tirada apenas alguns dias antes do episódio todo da campina.

Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie.

Eu quebrei em soluços, guardando as fotos dentro do livro, antes que eu as rasgásse sem querer. Senti Jake tirar as coisas do meu colo, e se sentar ao meu lado, me puxando para seus braços. "Obrigada", eu disse com um suspiro trêmulo.

"Claro, claro", ele murmurou, me apertando com mais força. "Tome o seu tempo. Nós vamos embora quando você estiver pronta."

Assim que eu me sentei ali, nos braços de Jake, eu percebi que não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu poderia deixar Forks sem ver o meu bebé pela última vez. Eu sabia que não seria capaz de segurá-la fisicamente, mas mesmo vendo-a através da janela seria melhor do que deixá-la sem vê-la de jeito nenhum.

"Jake?" Comecei calmamente. "Você pode me levar para ver Lizzie?"

**ooOoo**

**Alice POV**

Jasper e eu colocamos tudo em ordem no caminho para o aeroporto. Eu tinha ligado para Esme e disse que nós faríamos uma viagem de algumas semanas e que iríamos ligar mais tarde, alegando que estavámos apenas tirando um tempo para nós.

Ela ficou desconfiada quando eu disse que estávamos indo para Forks verificar a casa que temos lá, antes de continuar nossa viagem ao longo da costa e até o Canadá. Ela não tinha pressionado, porém, e ela acabou se despedindo nos pedindo para ter cuidado.

Desde que eu tive aquela minha primeira visão, eu tinha tido Bella em minha mente continuamente, por isso não foi um choque enorme quando, no carro a caminho do aeroporto, eu fui atingida por uma outra visão.

Bella estava segurando uma mecha do cabelo de Victoria, naquele distinto vermelho, então era óbvio que ela tinha sobrevivido a luta. Isso também significava que Bella já era uma vampira e a luta já havia acontecido.

Sentada no avião a caminho de Forks, uma outra visão de Bella me bateu. Ela estava usando roupas diferentes, mas seus olhos estavam quase exatamente no mesmo tom de vermelho. Houve uma grande diferença, no entanto.

"Um bebê", eu ofeguei.

"O que foi, querida?" Jasper perguntou, olhando para fora do livro que ele estava lendo.

"Bella tem um bebê!" Então eu fiz uma careta. "Pelo menos, eu estou assumindo que é dela. Eu a vi segurando um bebê em seu quarto na casa do Charlie. A decoração é a mesma, exceto que agora tem um berço, e o nome _Lizzie_ está escrito em letras de madeira na parede."

"E a Bella?" Jasper perguntou em voz baixa. "Ela o que?" Ele apontou dos seus olhos para os meus.

"Ainda o mesmo vermelho", murmurei. "Então isso tem que ser logo."

"Você acha que nós vamos chegar lá antes disso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não tendo certeza alguma. "Eu espero que sim", eu disse a ele, antes de fechar meus olhos e me perder no futuro novamente.

**Nota da Gabi:**

**Pessoas lindas, obrigada por todos os comentários!**

**Agora a história vai ficar boa, e eu PROMETO, próximo capítulo elas se encontram! \o/ Quem está anciosa pra saber o que vai sair desse encontro?**

**Deixe sua REVIEW.**

**Beijos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Circle**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Círculo Completo

**Autora: **JenRar

www . fanfiction u / 1669516 / JenRar

**Tradutora: **Gabi Alana

**Sinopse:** _Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino geralmente age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **JenRar**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella POV**

Jake – relutantemente – concordou em ir comigo até a casa de Charlie para observar Lizzie pela janela do quarto, insistindo em esperar até a noite, quando estivesse escuro. Como já era mais de meia-noite, eu sabia que ela provavelmente estava dormindo em seu berço, e quanto mais tarde menor a probabilidade de encontrarmos alguma pessoa fora de casa. Ele me fez jurar que eu iria prender a respiração, para que eu não sentisse o cheiro de ninguém, e eu o fiz prometer que iria se transformar e me despedaçar na hora, se eu somente pensasse em atacar a minha filha. Ou qualquer outra pessoa, a propósito.

Quando chegamos perto da casa de Charlie, Jake e eu enrijecemos e derrapamos até pararmos. Ele tinha se transformado para sua forma de lobo, para fazer o caminho descendo a montanha na minha velocidade, e agora, seus pêlos se eriçaram enquanto ele começou a rosnar baixo. Graças a minha luta contra Victoria e Riley, e todo o tempo que eu passei com Jake, consegui sentir o cheiro de vampiros e dois deles estavam nesse momento na borda da floresta perto do quintal de Charlie.

"Bella?" uma voz familiar chamou. "Não tenha medo. Sou só eu. Jasper está aqui também."

Alice ...

"Alice?" Eu chorei, de repente ansiosa para saber se a voz que eu acabei de ouvir era realmente a voz da minha melhor amiga.

E então ela saiu das sombras, olhando cautelosamente para Jake, antes de olhar para mim com uma mistura de excitação, culpa, esperança e medo em seu rosto. Ela deu um passo mais para perto, e Jacob rosnou.

"Para Jake", eu assobiei em reprovação. "É só a Alice. Ela não vai me machucar."

Eu fui na direção dela e abri os braços, e com um sorriso ofuscante, ela voou para mim, jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço com um grito de excitação.

"Oh, meu Deus! Bella, você está linda! Mas o que aconteceu?" , perguntou ela com um suspiro, indo um pouco para trás para me olhar nos olhos. "Eu estou tão triste de não ter visto que isso iria acontecer! Eu deveria ter vigiado melhor as coisas para você, mas eu prometi que não iria, e eu estou tão, tão arrependida!"

Eu ri. "Respire, Ali". Eu sabia que isso era uma coisa estranha para dizer a um vampiro. Mas mesmo eu sabendo que era impossível, ela realmente parecia como se fosse hiperventilar. Voltei a olhar para as árvores, onde eu podia sentir o cheiro de Jasper, mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo. "Jasper, você pode sair ..."

Ele saiu de trás da árvore e sorriu com cautela. "Olá, Bella". Ele olhou para Jake, que ainda estava em estado de alerta, mas não tão defensivo. "Quem é seu amigo?"

Olhei para Jake. "Jake, você pode se tranformar de volta agora. Seja bonzinho, ok?"

Enquanto ele corria para longe, virando a esquina, Alice balançou a cabeça. "Jake, como Jacob Black, dos Quileutes?" Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ela disse, "Carlisle nos contou sobre eles quando nós ... bem, quando nós morávamos aqui, mas eu nunca tinha visto um dos lobos antes. Nossa, ele é enorme, não é?"

"Obrigado", disse Jake com um sorriso, enquanto ele voltava ao virar a esquina em seu short. "Você deve ser a Cullen", ele fez uma careta quando eu bati meu cotovelo em seu estômago "Desculpe, você deve ser o irmão e a irmã de Edward?" ele terminou com uma sobrancelha levantada em minha direção.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Jake, estes são Alice e Jasper. Pessoal, este é Jacob Black. Ele é o alfa do bando da reserva Quileute e meu amigo."

Jake e Jasper acenaram com a cabeça um para o outro.

Alice deu um sorriso, antes de voltar a aolhar para mim. "Temos muito o que falar! ... Mas, primeiro, quem é Lizzie, Bella?" ela perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para trás, para a casa de Charlie.

Minha respiração ficou presa, ao ouvir o nome vindo dos lábios de Alice. Olhei para Jake e depois para Alice. Jake pôs a mão no meu ombro e deu um aperto suave de apoio.

"Lizzie é minha filha", eu respondi com um suspiro. Quando eu disse as palavras, percebi o meu tom de melancolia. Como eu sinto falta dela!

Alice balançou a cabeça, como se ela esperasse essa resposta. "E... Jake?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, entendendo o significado por trás da sua pergunta não feita. "Não, Jake e eu somos apenas amigos. O pai de Lizzie ..." Eu hesitei. "Ele não está presente no quadro."

Vendo a sua expressão, eu poderia dizer que ela sabia que havia muito mais nessa história, mas, felizmente, ela não perguntou mais.

Passamos um breve momento em um silêncio cheio de tensão, antes de Jasper perguntar outra questão óbvia. "O que aconteceu, Bella? Quando foi que você mudou?"

Eu fiquei na defensiva, sentindo como se eu tivesse que injustamente explicar o meu estado atual. Eu não estava pronta para isso, não agora ... talvez nunca.

"Não é como se eu tivesse pedido por isso! Não agora. Não quando isso significa que eu tenho que deixar minha filha!" Senti uma onda de calma me atingir e olhei para ele. "Pare com isso!"

Alice riu, tentando deixar o clima mais leve. "Pode ser meio chato, não é?"

"Desculpe", Jasper disse, logo tirando de mim o seu domínio sobre as emoções. "E eu não quis ofender. Eu sei que o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua. Alice viu você lutando com a vampira ruiva, e depois vimos a coletiva de imprensa que Charlie deu, por isso, sabiamos que você tinha desaparecido".

Suspirando, eu assenti. "É uma longa história. Você na verdade, apenas me pegou desprevenida. Eu estava vindo ver Lizzie uma última vez antes que eu ..." Olhei para os meus pés, sentindo meus olhos arderem com veneno. "Antes que vá embora para sempre, para que ela fique em segurança."

Alice pôs a mão delicadamente no meu braço. "Bella, eu não sei o que isso significa, mas eu tive uma visão no avião a caminho daqui", disse ela suavemente. "Nela, você estava segurando seu bebê."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Bem, sim, eu já a segurei muitas, muitas vezes."

"Não, Bella", ela disse insistentemente. "Você era um vampiro, e você estava sentada na cadeira de balanço do seu quarto, balançando ela."

Eu tropecei para trás alguns metros em choque, até minhas costas baterem no tronco de uma árvore de grande porte. Deslizando para o chão, eu puxei meus joelhos para cima, passando os braços ao seu redor. Será que eu poderia esperar isso? Poderia abrir o meu coração dessa forma, apenas para tê-lo esmagado irreparavelmente?

Eu não sabia que eu estava tremendo até Alice cair ao meu lado e colocar a mão no meu braço, acalmando os meus movimentos.

"O que significa que você vai passar por isso." Ela sorriu com a quantidade certa de compaixão. "Nós vamos passar por isso."

Ficamos todos em silêncio então, enquanto eu continuava a processar a revelação de que, de alguma forma, talvez eu seria capaz de segurar minha filha novamente. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria perguntar sobre Lizzie e sobre ela e o resto dos Cullen ... sobre Edward, mas eu não podia fazer isso aqui, onde Charlie ou alguém, poderia nos ver.

"Jake, você pode me ajudar a dar uma olhada em Lizzie, e então talvez possamos ir todos ..." Eu parei, não tendo certeza de para onde todos nós poderíamos ir, além de voltar para a maldita caverna, onde eu estava todo esse tempo.

"Bella, se você quiser, você e Jacob são bem-vindos à nossa casa", Alice disse baixinho, olhando para Jasper, que assentiu.

Olhei para Jake, que encolheu os ombros. "Claro, Alice, isso seria bom. Obrigada."

Ela sorriu e deu um salto, segurando a mão dela na minha. "Vamos lá. Eu quero dar uma olhada nela também. E eu prometo, eu não vou deixar você fazer qualquer coisa que você vai se arrepender."

Eu engoli e me levantei, ainda segurando a sua mão. Jake ficou do meu outro lado, e Jasper ficou logo atrás de nós, enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho silenciosamente pelo quintal, ao redor da grande árvore ao lado da casa perto da minha janela. Jake e Alice entraram primeiro, e depois, segurando a minha respiração, eu escalei a árvore entrando atrás deles. Jasper me seguiu, mantendo uma mão no meu ombro.

Eu mal podia ver ao redor do berço, mas ali, debaixo do cobertor, seu rostinho iluminado pela luz noturna da lua entrando pela janela, era o meu anjo. Ela estava deitada de costas, lábios contraídos, e com os braços jogados para os lados. Sua chupeta tinha caído e estava descansando ao lado de sua cabeça enquanto ela dormia. Ela estava usando uma das minhas roupinhas favoritas, um _onesie*_ macio e branco, com um rosa vintage e pequenos arcos suaves também em rosa.

_*é um tipo de macacão de bebê muito bonito. ;)_

"Ela é linda", sussurrou Alice com admiração e sem fôlego.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Esquecendo que eu deveria estar segurando a minha respiração, eu disse: "Ela é um bebê lindo. Ela tem quase exatamente dois meses de idade."

Estávamos todos em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto observávamos o seu sono. Quando ela começou a se mexer, tive que me segurar para não pegá-la. Nos movimentamos para fora rapidamente.

Eu estava tão envolvida em ver e ouvir Lizzie que quando ela acordou com um grito, fiquei surpresa quando Charlie abriu a porta do quarto e foi em silêncio até o berço.

Podíamos ouvi-lo falar com ela, perguntando se ela estava com fome ou se ela precisava de uma nova fralda. Quando ele a pegou e a levou para fora da porta, eu finalmente quebrei.

Estar tão perto da minha filha sem ser capaz de segurá-la ou beijá-la fez o buraco no meu peito, de quando Edward me deixou, aberto. O pensamento de que essa poderia ser a última vez que eu a vi foi demais, me enchendo com a intensidade da minha dor, medo e raiva contra as circunstâncias que me trouxeram até aqui.

Eu pulei no chão e corri, com a necessidade de estar longe daquela casa. Pensei voltar para a montanha, mas meus pés pareciam ter uma mente própria, e eu me virei, caminhando na direção oposta.

Quando eu derrapei até parar em frente à belíssima casa de três andares onde os Cullen tinham vivido, Alice, Jasper, e Jake em sua forma de lobo, estavam apenas metros atrás de mim. Sem uma palavra, eu subi os poucos degraus até a porta e então esperei enquanto Alice veio com uma chave.

Ela abriu a porta e ficou de lado, fazendo sinal para eu entrar.

Eu entrei, e foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado, tirando os lençóis que estavam cobrindo o piano e todos os móveis, é claro. Eu ainda tinha o mesmo sentimento de admiração enquanto olhava ao redor, e quando eu fechei meus olhos, eu ainda podia imaginar Carlisle e Esme, Rosalie e Emmett, Alice e Jasper, e Edward ... todos sentados pela sala, ou subindo e descendo essa escada grande.

Com um suspiro, eu entrei na sala, puxei um lençou de cima do sofá, e me sentei, batendo no assento ao meu lado quando Alice hesitou. Ela se moveu graciosamente e sentou-se ao meu lado, cruzando as pernas, enquanto Jake e Jasper andavam pela casa, removendo lençóis, e pegando cadeiras e se sentando em frente ao sofá.

"Sei que temos muito o que conversar," eu disse, olhando para Alice. "Por onde você quer começar?"

Ela olhou para suas mãos, e depois para mim. "Lizzie?"

Cruzando os braços sobre o meu estômago, como se para me manter unida, eu respirei fundo, antes de sussurrar: "Eu fui estuprada".

"Bella!" Alice suspirou, com uma mão sobre sua boca e a outra apertada em punho em seu colo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Deixe-me falar. Se eu vou começar, eu preciso dizer tudo, ou não vou ser capaz de passar por isso."

"Tudo bem", ela concordou, torcendo os dedos juntos.

Ela estava tão tranquila quanto era possível quando eu comecei a contar minha história.

**ooOoo**

"Ele está cumprindo oito anos de prisão em Jacksonville", eu finalmente disse, balançando a cabeça, tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

"E você teve Lizzie, depois de tudo isso. Por que você decidiu ficar com ela?" Alice perguntou suavemente.

Eu me irritei com a pergunta, e ela levantou as mãos num gesto de rendição.

"Bella, eu não estou julgando você, eu prometo. Um monte de mulheres em sua posição não feito o que você fez. Essa é a única explicação que eu pedi", explicou ela.

Dando de ombros, eu respondi, "Não foi culpa do bebê que eu havia sido estuprada. Pensei em adoção, sem saber se eu seria capaz de olhar para ela sem lembrar do que aconteceu."

Internamente, eu estremeci, pensando naqueles primeiros dias horríveis quando o terror e a alegria andavam não muito superados. Não tinha sido um período fácil na minha vida, eu me senti tão sozinha. Mas eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma, por seguir em frente ... e por ver Lizzie do jeito que ela é.

"Mas na hora que eu olhei nos olhos dela, ela era minha, não dele. Não importava quem era o pai dela ou como. Ela era minha filha."

Minha. Meu bebê ...

Uma emoção avassaladora caiu sobre mim, e minha voz se quebrou. "Agora, eu não vou n-nunca vê-la o-outra vez, e é minha culpa."

Sem uma palavra, Jake se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até mim no sofá, embalando-me em seu colo enquanto eu soluçava.

"Bella", Jasper começou, de onde ele estava sentado, perto de Alice. "Quando você viu Lizzie, esta noite, e quando Charlie entrou no quarto, você não estava prendendo a respiração, você estava? Eu sei que no começo era isso que você estava fazendo, mas você começou a falar, e eu não acho que você parou de respirar novamente. Eu estou errado?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Por quê?"

"Qual cheiro você sentiu?" ele pressionou.

"Umm, sangue?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele, perguntando por que ele estava fazendo essas perguntas estúpidas.

"Querida, não tivemos que te segurar, ou te parar, nem chamar sua atenção, mesmo que você esteve tão perto de sangue quente, humano ..."

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas nada saiu. Felizmente, Jake não teve esse mesmo problema.

"Então o que isso significa?" , perguntou ele, apertando seus braços em volta de mim.

"Isso significa que," Jasper falou lentamente "que a visão que Alice teve de você, sendo um vampiro, balançando Lizzie, pode ser verdade."

"Você quer dizer ... Eu ... Lizzie?" Gaguejei, olhando para Alice.

Esperança começou a florescer dentro de mim. Meu peito aliviou aquele buraco que estava rasgando-me pouco a pouco, e começou a lentamente se juntar na possibilidade da visão de Alice se tornar realidade, em vez de apenas um desejo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você pode não ter que deixar sua família."

**Nota da Gabi:**

**AGORA VAI, GENTE!**

**Os Cullens chegaram e os mistérios começaram a se resolver, o que acharam dessas revelações?**

**ATENÇÃO: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É NO POV EDWARD!**

**Quem está ansiosa deixe uma review!**

**Beijos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Circle**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Círculo Completo

**Autora: **JenRar

www . fanfiction u / 1669516 / JenRar

**Tradutora: **Gabi Alana

**Sinopse:** _Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino geralmente age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **JenRar**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 6**

**12 de março de 2007**

**Edward POV**

À meia-noite, eu estava atravessando a fronteira entre Pensilvânia e Nova York. Apenas mais alguns minutos, e eu estaria nos arredores de Buffalo, onde eu planejava parar e gastar as próximas vinte e quatro horas. Eu tinha feito a mesma coisa ano passado, embora eu tenha me escondido em Chicago, logo em seguida. A minha memória perfeita me permita recordar cada instante desde a minha transformação, o dia doze de março era muito mais do que uma recordação. Foi o dia que eu tinha levado Bella para a, o que eu sempre pensava como nossa, campina. O dia em que eu tive meu primeiro beijo, como um ser humano ou um vampiro. O dia que eu tinha dado meu coração completamente morto há muito tempo para uma menina, uma frágil humana.

Fazia um ano, cinco meses, vinte e três dias e oito horas que eu tinha deixado minha Bella. Durante um ano, cinco meses, vinte e três dias e oito horas, eu tinha sido apenas uma concha do "homem" que eu já fui. Eu caçava apenas quando era realmente necessário, eu só falava com a minha família uma vez por semana, quando ligava para Carlisle para saber se estava tudo bem, e eu não tinha tocado as teclas de um piano em todo esse tempo. Embora eu tivesse a melhor das intenções, deixar a minha Bella tinha quebrado além do que eu pensava ser possível, e saber que ela estava tendo a chance de viver uma vida humana normal era a única coisa que me manteve com esse plano.

Encontrei no centro um armazém abandonado, eu quebrei o cadeado com um movimento dos meus dedos e estava dentro antes que alguém pudesse me ver. Eu fiz meu caminho no escuro, apenas com a luz da lua brilhando através das janelas para me guiar, embora que se eu precisasse realmente de luz para enxergar, essa não teria sido de muita ajuda. Encontrei o canto mais escuro da grande construção metálica de cimento, e caí de joelhos entre pilhas de pallets* velhos e podres, mesas viradas para todos os lados, e armários vazios com suas gavetas abertas. Lá, na escuridão tranquila, comecei a chorar.

_*Pallets __são estruturas de madeira utilizadas na unitização de cargas para transporte com empilhadeira. Há pallets em outros materiais, mas vemos com mais frequencia os de madeira._

Eu chorei pelo meu amor perdido, pela maldição da imortalidade, sem a minha companheira. Eu chorei pela dor que estava causando a Carlisle e Esme, por ficar longe da família por tanto tempo. E eu chorei pela solidão que eu sentia. Eu estive sozinho por oitenta e sete anos antes de conhecer Bella, mas nunca, nem uma vez em quase um século, eu me senti tão sozinho quanto eu estive nesse último ano e meio.

Veneno picava meus olhos, enquanto eu chorava sem lágrimas, soluços estremeciam meu corpo, enquanto eu deixei todas as batidas do fluxo do meu luto fluírem por mim. Eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, deixando Bella ter sua vida humana, mas essa tinha sido a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer. Minha existência tinha sido mudada para sempre quando eu a conheci. Houve momentos em que eu gostaria de não sentir a dor que eu estava sentindo, mas isso significaria que eu nunca teria conhecido Bella, e essa é a única coisa que eu nunca iria mudar, não importa o quanto isso me machucava ou como era difícil ficar longe.

**ooOoo**

Passei o dia enfurnado naquele edifício vazio, os ratos como minha única companhia. Por alguma estranha razão, essa parecia ser a única coisa viva que não tem medo de vampiros. Na verdade, eles me lembraram da minha Bella. Não os corpos infestados de doença ou os olhos redondos, é claro, mas a determinação de investigar o estranho ser que estava no meio deles. Eles rastejaram todo o tempo pelos meus pés e pernas até que eu suavemente os tirava dali. Nem mesmo um rosnado baixo os impedia de voltar o tempo todo.

Enquanto eu me sentava lá, escondido naquele dia ensolarado, eu aproveitei para pensar, voltar ao que aconteceu no ano passado, cinco meses e, agora, vinte e quatro dias.

Eu tentei ficar com a minha família, naquele primeiro momento. Convencê-los a deixar Forks imediatamente foi ao mesmo tempo fácil e difícil. Alice, é claro, tinha sido a maior resistência. Ela continuou jogando visões para mim, de Bella com os olhos vermelhos, correndo pela floresta a uma velocidade sobrenatural. Eu finalmente rosnei e quase a ataquei na minha frustração. Apenas os braços fortes de Emmett e as palavras duras de Carlisle me impediram de pular e atacar ela. Jasper ficou muito aborrecido com o fato de que eu quase ataquei sua esposa, mas ele não poderia realmente reclamar muito, não depois do fíasco da festa de aniversário de Bella. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme e todos tinham ficado chateados em ir embora, mas não reclamaram sobre isso em voz alta. Seus pensamentos foram tristes, mas ao mesmo tempo, me prometendo que estariam todos lá para me apoiar. Rose, é claro, tinha sido louca que estávamos nos mudando, mas seus pensamentos venenosos sobre estar feliz por ficar longe da "estúpida garota humana" tinham sido fáceis de ignorar.

Todos nós, com exceção de Carlisle, precisavamos de uma pausa nessa coisa de fingir ser humano, assim nos mudamos para o Alasca e passamos um tempo com o grupo de lá. Eu só tive algumas semanas de pensamentos sugestivos de Tanya e flertes mais que evidentes, antes de estar pronto para sair por conta própria. Eu poderia ter sido capaz de ignorá-la, como eu tinha feito há décadas, mas estar perto de todos aqueles pares felizes de amantes na minha família, assim como Carmen e Eleazar, foi demais. Eu não conseguia acabar com o barulho na minha cabeça, e finalmente tornou-se demasiado. Eu disse adeus e segui para o sul, sozinho.

A família passou quase um ano no Alasca antes de Carlisle pegar uma posição de médico ER*, na cidade de Billings, Montana. Eles haviam se mudado a tempo para que os outros pudessem começar na escola em Skyview. Carlisle perguntou se eu iria ficar com eles e participar de tudo, mas eu não estava no estado de espírito para voltar para a escola e fingir. Em vez disso, enquanto eles se mudaram para Montana, eu tinha ido para o leste para Rochester, para verificar a casa que a nossa família possuía lá.

_*ER é o Plantão Médico ou Serviço de Urgência. É o setor de emergências. _

Eu liguei e dei notícias uma vez por semana, assegurando a Carlisle e Esme que eu ainda estava vivo ... e bem. Eles nunca pararam de tentar me convencer a voltar para casa, mas meu coração estava com a minha Bella, e eu sabia que não estava pronto para estar em torno de todos os casais apaixonados em minha família.

O que eu não lhes disse, o que eu estava quase com medo de admitir para mim mesmo, era que eu nunca poderia estar pronto.

**ooOoo**

Eu passei cinco dias fora de Buffalo, todo esse tempo enfurnado no armazém. Desde que eu deixei a minha Bella, eu me sentia inquieto. Eu era incapaz de ficar em um lugar por muito tempo, sem vontade de começar a fazer novas memórias. Era ridículo pensar que as novas memórias que eu poderia fazer, iriam substituir as dos quase nove meses que eu passei com a minha Bella. Eu era um vampiro, apesar de tudo. Eu tinha uma memória perfeita. Mas ficar muito tempo em um só lugar ... fazia eu me sentir mal. Depois de muito tempo em um lugar, eu sentia como se estivesse me arrastando para fora da minha pele. Carlisle tinha várias teorias, mas tudo que eu sabia era que eu não me sentia em casa desde que deixei Forks.

Sob o manto da escuridão, eu corri através do deserto do Canadá, parando primeiro em Toronto. Carlisle e Esme Cullen eram donos de uma pequena propriedade, pelos padrões Cullen, nas imediações da cidade, e eu havia prometido parar e me certificar de que tudo estava seguro. Eu não tinha nenhum destino específico em mente. Eu simplesmente precisava ficar sozinho.

Logo após a meia-noite, eu percebi que eu precisava para chegar a Vancouver tão rapidamente quanto possível. De repente eu estava me sentindo ansioso, embora eu não soubesse o porquê, e precisava estar perto da minha Bella. Vancouver era tão perto quanto eu me permitiria chegar. Um pouco mais perto, e eu ficaria muito tentado a ver como ela estava. Mesmo Vancouver estava perto demais. Eu sabia que estaria a apenas uma hora e meia da minha companheira, e cada instinto do meu corpo estaria me empurrando para fazer essa curta viagem até que ela estivesse em meus braços.

Por volta das nove da manhã, parei em algum lugar em Saskatchewan, planejando ligar para Carlisle antes de pegar alguns dos caribus* e lobos que eu poderia ouvir e cheirar à distância.

_*Caribu é a forma norte-americana da rena. É um tipo de cervo._

"Olá?" Esme disse, quando ela atendeu o telefone. Sua voz doce, normalmente tão forte, estava hesitante.

"O que há de errado?" Pedi imediatamente.

"N-Nada", respondeu ela. "Tudo está bem. Como vai você, querido?"

"Esme," eu resmunguei, tentando refrear meu temperamento. "Estão todos bem?"

"É ..." Ela suspirou baixinho. "Alice e Jasper não estão em casa."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que um deles está com problemas? Eles foram para o Alasca?"

Ela fez uma pausa, antes de dizer: "Não, nada disso. Eles disseram que precisavam viajar um pouco. Nos pediram para tirá-los da escola."

Eu sabia que esta não era toda a história. Se não ela não teria soado tão insegura.

"E?" Eu perguntei. "Onde eles foram então?"

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a resposta me bateu. O único lugar em que ela estaria preocupada se poderia me contar. O único lugar que eles sabiam que eu não queria que eles fossem.

Forks.

Senti meu telefone despedaçar em meu punho apertado. Eu amaldiçoei – sabendo que eu preciso pedir desculpas a Esme mais tarde por interromper a nossa conversa, sem um adeus – e joguei os pedaços no chão da floresta. Todos os pensamentos de caçar sumiram. Em vez disso, minha mente estava cheia com uma névoa vermelha, e eu corri para a primeira árvore que pude encontrar, quebrando-a em pedaços com a força da minha raiva.

"Por que diabos eles foram para Forks?" Eu rosnei em voz alta, derrubando outro pinheiro. Eu os proíbi expressamente, especialmente a Alice, de ter qualquer contato com a Bella.

Disparei correndo na direção de Forks, sabendo que eu teria que parar para pegar um telefone novo, logo que eu passasse por outra cidade. Eu precisava parar Alice de ver Bella. Ela seguiu com sua vida até agora, eu tinha certeza, e se Alice a visitasse, ela voltaria a ser arrastada para esse mundo escuro e perigoso do sobrenatural.

**ooOoo**

Assim que eu passei por uma cidade grande o suficiente, eu parei na primeira loja que vendia telefones celulares. Eu rapidamente escolhei um smartphone pré-pago e o levei para o balcão. O caixa estava claramente perturbado, então eu recusei sua oferta para ajudar a ativá-lo e joguei o dinheiro sobre o balcão, ignorando o troco enquanto eu corria em um ritmo humano para fora da loja.

Imediatamente depois de chegar a orla da cidade e na floresta, eu ativei o telefone e disquei o número de Alice, apenas para ser mandado para o seu correio de voz.

"Alice!" Eu assobiei. "Atenda o seu maldito telefone. Você sabia que eu ia ligar. Que diabos você está fazendo em Forks? Deixe ela em paz ... Deixe que ela tenha sua vida humana, sem nós, tudo bem?" Eu suspirei. "Me liga", eu finalmente disse, antes de fechar o telefone e o deslizar pelo meu bolso.

Eu continuei ligando depois de alguns minutos, e novamente alguns minutos depois, até que ela finalmente decidisse responder à minha chamada.

Eu não tinha idéia de por que, depois de tanto tempo, ela decidiu visitar Forks. Tinha que haver uma razão e muito boa, que Esme ou não sabia ou estava hesitante em me dizer. Havia algo errado com Bella? Seu pai?

Liguei para Alice novamente enquanto eu corria, quase gritando de frustração, quando ela continuava a não atender. Eu estava realmente ansioso e sabia que precisava de mais informações. Pensei em ligar para Carlisle, mas eu não queria envolver qualquer parte do resto da família, a menos que eu tivesse que fazer.

Três horas mais tarde, eu tive uma idéia de como eu poderia ser capaz de descobrir mais, sem envolver a minha família. Derrapando até parar no limite da cidade de Calgary, eu puxei meu celular do bolso e abri o navegador de internet, indo imediatamente para o site da estação de TV local em Forks. Eu fiz uma varredura sobre todas as notícias na primeira página do site, e na barra lateral, tinha a manchete:

_Menina local Perdida; Pai pede pelo seu retorno_

Se meu coração ainda batesse, ele teria parado frio. Eu cliquei no link, apenas segurando a minha força para que eu não atravessasse o meu dedo para a direita através da tela.

Era de alguns dias antes, um vídeo de Charlie Swan, do lado de fora da delegacia, veio na tela. Seu rosto parecia grave, e sua pele era de um cinza pálido.

Quando ele falou, seu tom era factual, com um quebrantamento subjacente do medo. "Minha filha, de 19 anos, Isabella Swan, está desaparecida há dois dias. Ela foi vista pela última vez saindo de casa em uma tarde, pelas duas horas da tarde."

Eu cliquei para sair, incapaz de ouvir mais, e então liguei para o número de Alice novamente. Ele ainda foi direto para o correio de voz. Eu continuei a chamá-la a cada poucos minutos, furioso comigo mesmo por saber que ela não iria atender, até que cheguei a Vancouver. Eu pensei em ir para Forks, mas eu sabia que se eu fizesse, eu não seria capaz de sair de novo. Eu tinha certeza de que Bella estava bem e já deve ter voltado para casa agora. Ela provavelmente ficou fora com os amigos, ou ... com um namorado, eu pensei comigo mesmo, e tinha esquecido de dizer a Charlie.

Quando cheguei a Vancouver, eu fui para um motel barato, indescritível na orla da cidade. Eu precisava de um lugar fechado para esperar até que eu ouvisse algo de Alice, porque a previsão do tempo no meu celular mostrou alguns dias de céu ensolarado. Estavámos no meio da tarde, e eu tive que me esconder várias vezes na minha corrida para a cidade, por causa do sol. Ficar ao ar livre à espera, não era tão seguro como se esconder em um quarto de motel, longe do sol e olhos curiosos.

Se eu não ouvisse nada de Alice nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, eu usaria toda a minha determinação de aço e iria direto para nossa casa em Forks para encontrá-la eu mesmo.

**Nota da Gabi:**

**AH MEU DEUS. Edward chegando com tudo o que tem direito!**

**Quero mandar um beijo, um abraço e um aperto de mão, para todas as maravilhosas que comentam aqui! **

**Meeh'Cullen, Hannah B, Valerie Swan (querida, amo sua fia _My Story_!), Gabytenorio (Adoro cada uma das suas reviews! Hehe), Nicole2712, Layla Sue, rutes, Bee Souza, any dheyne, Ana, e por último, a Snow White (que desde a primeira review me faz amar cada vez mais seus comentários! :]) **

**Obrigada mesmo a todas que comentam e aos que apenas leêm, porque isso é o mais importante haha**

**Só mais uma coisinha IMPORTANTE: Se alguma linda e maravilhosa por ai, tiver por acaso uma vontade louca de ajudar com as traduções, fale comigo por PM, review, sinal de fogo, qualquer coisa kkkk, que eu vou amar ajuda :P**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Full Circle**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Círculo Completo

**Autora: **JenRar

www . fanfiction u / 1669516 / JenRar

**Tradutora: **Gabi Alana

**Sinopse:** _Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino geralmente age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **JenRar**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward POV**

Eu estive em Vancouver por pouco menos de trinta e seis horas, quando eu não aguentei mais. Eu tinha ligado para Alice incansavelmente, quase explodindo sua linha telefônica, tentando falar com ela. Jasper não estava atendendo o telefone, tampouco, e nenhum dos outros membros da nossa família me dizia nada. Rose e Emmett honestamente não sabiam de nada, além do mais tudo o que eu tinha conseguido ouvir de Carlisle e Esme, foi aquilo – e, sem dúvida, eles sabiam de algo que eles se recusavam a me dizer. Um calafrio de medo me percorria, eu estava muito preocupado que algo tivesse acontecido com Bella e eles não estavam me dizendo porque eles tinham medo da minha reação.

Eu finalmente deixei o motel no meio da noite, deixando a chave do lado de fora do quarto, e seguindo meu caminho. Eu ia levar cerca de uma hora e meia, de onde eu estava, para chegar até Forks, embora tão ansioso como eu estava, eu não duvido que eu poderia chegar em uma hora, no máximo. Havia pouco ou nenhum movimento, e eu era capaz de andar mais rápido por becos e ruelas desertas até que eu saísse da cidade.

Antes de deixar o motel, eu fiquei pensando se deveria tomar uma rota mais direta e nadar pela costa canadense até Washington. Contudo, o caminho de Vancouver a Seattle, para Olympia, e então mais ao norte para Forks, não ia levar muito mais tempo do que a parte de nadar, e eu precisava mesmo de tempo para limpar a minha cabeça e pensar. Então, quando eu cruzei a fronteira para os EUA, minha mente começou a vagar.

_Onde estava a minha Bella?_

_Por que Alice não atende o telefone?_

_Ela sabia algo de ruim e não queria me dizer?_

Eu tentei tanto permitir que minha Bella vivesse uma vida normal, humana, em vez de amaldiçoá-la a viver essa existência dura e solitária. E se eu estivesse errado? E se, por deixá-la, eu a condenei a uma vida mais curta, insatisfeita de alguma forma?

Enquanto meus pensamentos se desenrolavam no escuro, eu quase me senti humano novamente. Minha respiração ficou ofegante. Minha velocidade vacilou, e eu quase me vi tropeçando em meus próprios pés, várias vezes. Se algo tivesse acontecido com a minha Bella, eu não sabia o que eu faria. Durante o último ano e meio, a única coisa que me manteve, por vezes, foi saber que ela estava viva e bem. Se isso tivesse mudado ...

**ooOoo**

Pouco mais de uma hora depois de eu ter deixado Vancouver, passei pela placa de "Bem-vindo a Forks". Corri ainda mais rápido, determinação e medo alimentando a minha velocidade. Corri através da floresta, sem prestar atenção aos pontos turísticos, cheiros e sons em torno de mim enquanto eu corria para chegar a casa de nossa família, do outro lado da cidade.

Cerca de uma milha e meia de distância da casa, comecei a ouvir a voz de Alice na minha cabeça, citando os mais variados verbos franceses.

Ela estava esperando eu chegar lá para me dar as más notícias? Era tão horrível que ela não queria que eu soubesse pelos seus pensamentos? Meu estômago se agitou, e eu hesitei em meu próximo passo quando eu pensei: _Oh, Deus, e se minha Bella estivesse morta?_ Eu teria que descobrir uma maneira de acabar com a minha própria existência se isso fosse verdade. Talvez eu pudesse fazer uma visita aos Volturi, como eu havia mencionado, faz uns meses a Bella, antes –

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Edward,_ Alice bufou em sua cabeça_. Basta parar com o melodrama já!_

Antes que eu pudesse pegar mais alguma coisa em seus pensamentos, ela estava de volta para, _Parle, je parle, tu parles, il parle, parlons nous, vous Parlez, ils parlent_ ... Eu parei de tentar ouvi-la, sabendo que eu não iria conseguir mais nada até que ela estivesse pronta.

Pouco menos de um minuto depois, eu derrapei até parar no final da calçada exatamente em frente a minha irmã, que estava parada com as mãos nos quadris e um olhar severo no rosto.

"Alice", eu cumprimentei brevemente. "Por que você não atendeu o telefone?" Eu abri minha boca para lhe perguntar o que diabos ela estava fazendo em Forks e o que estava acontecendo com Bella, quando ela colocou as mãos para cima, me impedindo de falar.

"Edward, eu sei que você tem perguntas"

Eu sibilei em resposta.

"Mas, primeiro, eu quero que você respire fundo e me diga o que você cheira."

Revirei os olhos, mas fiz o que ela tinha instruído. "Jasper. E um segundo vampiro", eu disse logo. "Quem é?" Minhas mãos em punhos cerrados, eu estava lutando contra o instinto de encontrar o intruso em nosso território.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Mais uma vez", ela instruiu.

Com outra baforada profunda, eu peguei um mau cheiro que eu não tinha sentido em setenta anos, os lobos estavam de volta? Mas abaixo disso, havia o cheiro de ... freesia e morangos. Minha Bella esteve aqui! Imediatamente, entrei em pânico. Será que o novo vampiro a pegou? E se ela tivesse sido morta por qualquer nômade que estivesse andando por essas bandas? Ou por um dos lobos? Eu vou matá-los! Quem havia tocado nela, pagaria!

"O que aconteceu?" Eu rosnei, me parando pouco antes de atacá-la.

Ela sorriu tristemente e enrolou seu braço no meu. "Se você puder controlar a si mesmo, nós vamos lá para dentro, e eu vou tentar explicar tudo."

"Bella?" Eu resmunguei.

"Bella ... bem," ela suspirou. "Apenas me dê um minuto para explicar."

Uma vez que eu estava lá dentro, o cheiro de Bella, o lobo, o tal vampiro, e Jasper, estavam mais fortes no ar. Eu tentei ler os pensamentos de Alice, mas ela ainda estava efetivamente os escondendo. Eu estava perto da lareira, com os músculos tensos, enquanto eu esperava a Alice derramar o que ela estava escondendo de mim.

"Não há nenhuma boa maneira de dizer isso," ela finalmente disse. "Antes de falar qualquer coisa, você deve me prometer que vai ouvir antes de sair correndo. As coisas … podem não acabar bem para você se você sair sem ouvir tudo primeiro." Quando eu não respondi, ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Tudo bem", eu disse, resignado. "Apenas me diga, Alice. Bella está bem?"

"Bella é um vampiro, Edward", afirmou sem rodeios. "Ela foi transformada há uma semana."

Tão logo o meu alívio pelo fato de que Bella não estava morta passou, eu pulei na minha irmã, agarrando os seus braços e a sacudindo. "Quem foi, Alice?" Eu assobiei. "Foi você, ou Jasper? É por isso que você veio aqui?"

Em vez de lutar contra mim, Alice finalmente abriu alguns de seus pensamentos, o que me permitiu ver as memórias de sua conversa com Bella, e a história de Laurent e da nossa campina.

Eu engoli de volta a vontade que eu tinha de bater meu punho através da parede e destruir tudo. "Desculpe", eu disse, antes de cair no sofá. "Isso foi no dia ...?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Ela não me disse por que estava na floresta, tudo o que ela disse foi que era pessoal."

Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração. O significado da data seria perdido para muitos, mas nunca para Bella ou para mim mesmo. Eu sabia exatamente por que Bella tinha ido para a floresta.

Por minha causa.

"Onde ela está?" Eu perguntei, sentindo estranhamente um mal no meu estômago. Eu tentei protegê-la do meu destino, de mim mesmo e ainda assim, tudo tinha sido em vão. Eu ainda consegui ser o único que tinha destruído a sua humanidade.

"Ela está lá fora, caçando com Jazz e Jake", respondeu Alice. Antes que eu pudesse manifestar a minha próxima pergunta, ela balançou a cabeça. "Jacob Black, o lobo Alpha da tribo de La Push. Aparentemente, ele e Bella são amigos. Ele e os lobos a salvaram de Laurent" Ela fez uma pausa, quando eu zombei um pouco. "Ok, tudo bem ... Eles impediram que ele drenasse ela completamente. Jacob e Seth Clearwater, seu segundo em comando, ajudou a cuidar dela durante a mudança e uma vez que ela tinha acordado. Eles ajudaram nas suas caçadas, informou o resto do bando do seu estado, e impediram Charlie de chamar o FBI."

Eu fui em direção à porta. Excitação, preocupação, remorso, saudade, tudo guerreava na minha mente, cada um com pé de igualdade. Eu queria ver Bella, eu precisava vê-la ...

"Espere, Edward!" ela chamou, seu tom urgente o suficiente, eu parei em meu caminho. "Há mais."

Aquele sentimento de medo passou por mim novamente, como vermes quando encontram mais carne podre. Eu não queria ouvir mais nada, eu só queria ver Bella. No entanto, como um acidente de carro, eu não poderia deixar de voltar atrás, de ver o que tinha acontecido.

Amarga ironia ... eu tinha corrido por uma hora, querendo nada mais do que conhecimento, e agora, eu lutaria com unhas e dentes contra ele, se pudesse.

Alice me lançou em uma memória deles quatro, Bella, Jacob, Jasper, e ela, perto da árvore fora de sua janela do quarto, na casa de Charlie. Eu vi como eles olharam para dentro, onde havia um bebê em um berço naquele quarto que eu havia estado um ano e meio antes, e então vi como Charlie entrou no cômodo para pegar o bebê, que agora chorava. Quando ele saiu do quarto, Alice começou a pensar em outras coisas, efetivamente fechando sua mente para mim.

Minha mente se agitou com pensamentos profanos ... de Bella e um outro homem – nos braços de Jacob Black, talvez? De Bella fazendo amor, engravidando, tendo um filho. Todas essas as coisas que eu esperava dela quando eu a deixei. A lavagem de ciúme, aquele fogo quente de desespero me encheu, e eu queria descontar isso em alguém.

Em algum momento, eu teria que lidar com a probabilidade de que Bella tinha dado à luz e, provavelmente, tinha um homem – Jacob, talvez? – Em sua vida. Mas, por agora ...

"Foda-se, Alice!" Eu assobiei, extravasando verbalmente, incapaz de controlar minhas emoções turbulentas. "Você sabe o quão irresponsável isso foi? Isso foi tão irresponsável da sua parte, por deixá-la chegar tão perto deles! Você sabe o quanto isso teria destruído ela, se ela tivesse sido incapaz de resistir" e eu não tinha certeza de como ela foi realmente capaz disso, mas eu iria pensar nisso mais tarde "e se ela tivesse entrado e os matado?"

Eu estava tão enredado na minha ira, no meu medo e minha preocupação com Bella, que eu não ouvi o ruído na entrada da sala até que ela falou.

"Você sempre está me subestimando, Edward Cullen."

**Nota da Gabi:**

**UAU. Algum comentário sobre esse capítulo?**

**Palpites para o próximo?**

**Não deixe de falar.**

**IMPORTANTE: Se alguma linda e maravilhosa por ai, tiver por acaso uma vontade louca de ajudar com as traduções, fale comigo por PM, review, sinal de fogo, qualquer coisa kkkk, que eu vou amar ajuda :P**

**REVIEWS.**

**Beijos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Full Circle**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Círculo Completo

**Autora: **JenRar

www . fanfiction u / 1669516 / JenRar

**Tradutora: **Gabi Alana

**Sinopse:** _Edward deixou Bella em Lua Nova para mantê-la em segurança. Mas nem todos os monstros são imortais, e o destino geralmente age em nossas vidas, não importa o quão duro você lute para combatê-lo._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **JenRar**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella POV**

"Você sempre está me subestimando, Edward Cullen." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça uma vez.

"Bella", ele respirou, olhando para mim. Aquela expressão – de preocupado abatido – que ele usava, puxou meu coração – que não batia mais. "Estou tão, tão triste. Oh, Deus, me desculpe. Eu pensei que eu estava fazendo o que era melhor. Eu achava que estava protegendo você. Eu estava errado."

Se isso fosse possível, ele parecia muito mais velho, como se carregasse o mundo, muito mais desgastado e cansado do que ele parecia quando eu o vi pela última vez. Suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas – Eu presumi que fosse por causa da sua viagem para chegar até aqui e seu cabelo estava despenteado, mas ele ainda era o homem mais bonito que eu já vi.

Enquanto ele continuava a se desculpar, Jake me tocou no ombro e sorriu, acenando com a cabeça indicando que ele estaria lá fora. Eu balancei a cabeça e depois concentrei minha atenção de volta para Edward, mesmo assim eu vi Alice e Jasper seguir Jake para fora.

Eu ainda estava do outro lado da sala, contrário ao de Edward, mas tudo em mim estava me empurrando para atravessar esse espaço e chegar até ele. Era exatamente assim antes, quando eu era humana e ele ainda estava em Forks. Eu era atraída por ele como uma mariposa sempre se atraía por uma chama. Quando eu não pude mais lutar contra aquela força, aquele impulso, eu atravessei a sala e o envolvi em meus braços, apertando com força.

"Isabella. Seja gentil" ele me lembrou com um gemido.

Engoli em seco, soltando um pouco meu aperto, e então eu suspirei enquanto seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor, me segurando contra ele por um momento.

Antes que eu pudesse ficar muito confortável, ele se afastou e olhou para baixo. Tudo nele, sua postura, sua expressão, até mesmo os seus padrões de respiração, radiavam raios de nervos e arrependimento. "Sinto muito. Isso foi inadequado da minha parte. Eu sei que você, uh ... Eu sei que você tem alguém em sua vida agora, e eu te deixei, por isso eu não posso te abraçar mais. Eu estou tão feliz que você esta bem. Bem, não que você esteja bem, mas você não está morta. Foda-se, Bella! Eu não sabia! Eu juro, eu nunca ... "

Eu não poderia agüentar por muito tempo, olhando para ele bater e repreender a si mesmo. Eu afundei no sofá e o puxei comigo. "Shh, Edward. Pare, por favor."

Edward apoiou o cotovelo nas pernas, deixando cair a cabeça em suas mãos. "Bella, a culpa é minha. Se eu não tivesse deixado você ... Eu juro, eu pensei que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eu queria protegê-la, mesmo isso me machucando tanto. Eu pensei que você iria me esquecer e seguir em frente, o que você fez, mas te deixando, eu a coloquei em perigo de qualquer maneira. "

Eu disse as únicas quatro palavras que eu poderia pensar naquele momento.

"Edward, eu te perdôo".

E eu realmente o fiz. Entendi agora porque ele tinha me deixado. Durante muito tempo, eu estava machucada por dentro, pensando que ele não me amava, que o que ele disse era verdade. Então, na primavera passada, tudo mudou.

Quando eu olhei para ele, ele inclinou a cabeça, e ele olhava pasmo para mim.

"Você me perdoa?" Ele repetiu alto, sentando-se em linha reta. "Bella, a culpa é minha!"

Eu dei um suspiro suave, tentando encontrar as palavras para expressar o que eu tinha em mente, para que eu pudesse explicar o que eu sentia agora. "Por mais difícil que seja você sequer começar a entender isso, eu te entendo agora. Eu realmente entendo. Eu não concordo com a maneira como você me deixou, ainda dói o que você fez do jeito que você fez, mas eu entendo porque você se sentiu como se tivesse que fazer isso. "

"Bella", ele gemeu, cavando os dedos na almofada ao lado de sua perna.

"Quando eu me tornei mãe", seus olhos correram para encontrar o meu, e eu fiz uma meio-careta, meio-sorriso. "Eu finalmente compreendi de verdade. Eu faço qualquer coisa para proteger a minha filha, e Charlie, agora. Se você me amava tanto quanto eu os amo, eu sei que você teria feito o mesmo por mim."

"Amo!" ele não disse, ele simplesmente berrou. "Não amava. Amo." Então, ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas isso não importa mais, eu sei. Você mudou, e independentemente de existir outro ou não, você tem que sair ..."

Eu soube então que eu tinha que explicar sobre Lizzie. Ele tinha que saber que eu tinha verdadeiramente o perdoado, e que mesmo que ele tenha me machucado muito, eu entendia e eu nunca segui em frente. Para entender isso, ele tinha que ouvir toda a história.

"Edward, por favor. Eu preciso que você me escute, ok? Eu preciso contar a história da minha filha."

Com um aceno seu, eu cerrei meus dedos no meu colo, respirei fundo e começei a explicar o que eu só tinha admitido uma vez para Alice e Jasper, desde que tudo aconteceu.

"Nas férias de primavera do meu último ano, Jessica, Angela, e eu, fomos para Jacksonville para visitar minha mãe."

**ooOoo**

**Flashback**__

"Woohoo!" Jessica batia palmas enquanto saíamos do aeroporto. "Eu não posso esperar para trocar de roupa, e colocar o meu novo biquíni e ir à praia!"

Eu ri. Jess tinha estado falando sem parar sobre suas novas roupas, que ela havia comprado para a nossa viagem, especialmente o biquíni preto e prata.

"Sua mãe mora na praia, não é?" Eu não sabia, então me virei para perguntar para a minha mãe, meu braço enlaçado com o dela.

Renee sorriu e acenou para Jessica. "Você vai adorar. Tem abundância de água, areia, e …" ela balançou as sobrancelhas "abundância de meninos bonitos."

Revirando os olhos, eu a puxei em direção ao carro. "Vamos, vamos pegar a estrada."

Caras eram a última coisa em minha mente. Meu coração – sempre – pertencia a Edward.  


**ooOoo**

"Assim, a primeira coisa que fizemos depois de desfazer as malas, foi ir à praia. Minha mãe estava certa. Havia muitos meninos bonitos", eu disse e Edward soltou um suspiro. "Bastantes eram bonitos, de qualquer maneira."

O olhar que eu lhe dei deve ter lhe dado uma pista sobre o que eu realmente queria dizer, que nenhum deles sequer poderia chegar aos pés dele, não havia comparação. Ele riu ironicamente, balançando a cabeça.

**ooOoo**

**Flashback**

_"Olhe para aquele," Angela sussurrou, apontando para a praia, onde um cara estava se __preparando para entrar na água com uma prancha de surf._

"Ang!" Eu ri. "Você é tão má quando a Jess." Olhei para a nossa amiga, que estava atualmente conversando com um cara alto e loiro.

"O quê? Só porque eu estou namorando Ben, isso não significa que eu não posso olhar", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu tinha acabado de conseguir voltar a minha atenção para o meu livro novamente, quando Jess se aproximou e me cutucou com o pé.

"Este é Kyle", disse ela, me apresentando ao cara com quem ela estava conversando. Quando mais dois caras se aproximaram, carregando um frisbee, ela sorriu. "Estes são seus amigos, Ashton e Hunter. Rapazes, Bella e Angela."

__  
**ooOoo**

"Eles pareciam divertidos", eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Eles estavam em seu primeiro ano de faculdade, na Universidade de Alabama. Nós curtimos durante toda a tarde na praia, e nos encontramos novamente no dia seguinte, aproveitando a maior parte da tarde. Naquela noite, eles nos pediram para ir a um clube com eles. Minha mãe e Phil estavam saindo naquela noite, iam ao cinema, então decidimos ir dançar. Nós nos divertimos, mas eu estava pronta para voltar pra casa antes das onze, então nem ficamos fora até muito tarde.

"No dia seguinte, fomos com minha mãe e Phil para a Disney World, por isso não passamos tempo com eles. Jess ligou para Kyle no dia seguinte, porém, e nos encontramos com eles na praia depois do almoço. Eu não fiquei realmente feliz com isso, mas eles estavam tendo um bom tempo, então eu meio que fui junto com tudo isso. Hunter parecia ser um cara decente. Eu só não tinha estado realmente interessada em nenhu cara desde, bem ... "

"Eu" Edward disse com uma careta.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, nós passamos os próximos dias com eles, saimos para os clubes e bares à noite, usando nossas identidades falsas para beber." Ao ver o olhar de Edward, eu expliquei. "Eu nunca fiquei bêbada, nem nada. Principalmente, eu tomei um shot ou outro, e depois bebi um par de cervejas em cada noite.

"Então, na nossa última noite lá, saímos de novo ... Jess estava realmente gostando do Kyle, ela e Mike tinha terminado, então ela estava solteira e adorando, e Angela estava se divertindo apenas por estar relaxando. Ela não relaxava muitas vezes em casa, entre ter que ajudar a cuidar de seus irmãos e tentar manter suas notas para que ela pudesse conseguir uma boa bolsa. Eu queria que ela tivesse todas as chances que ela pudesse conseguir e que ela apenas se divertisse nessa viagem, então quando eles me convenceram a deixar rolar e aproveitar um pouco mais, eu não pude dizer não."

**ooOoo**  
_  
_

**Flashback**

_"Vamos, Bella!" Jess gritou por cima da música. "Tome uma outra bebida!"_

_"Eu vou dançar, Bella", disse Angela, ao meu lado. "Jess está certa! Tome outro drinque. Relaxe!"_

Eu finalmente dei de ombros e olhei para Hunter. "Ok, um chá gelado Long Island", eu disse, rindo quando Angela aplaudiu saindo para a pista de dança com Ashton.

Vinte minutos depois, eu estava mais do que agradavelmente tonta. Hunter tinha tentado arrastar-me para a pista de dança, mas eu me recusava, então nós ficamos no bar, vendo nossos amigos. Ele então pagava para cada um de nós um shot, dizendo que seria indelicado da minha parte recusar, depois dele já ter gasto o dinheiro. Eu não queria ser rude, então eu bebi o shot que ele tinha me dado. Agora, eu estava fazendo uma espécie de dança em meu assento, balançando no ritmo da música, enquanto eu observava Ang e Jess se divertindo.

"Ei, Bella", disse Hunter em meu ouvido. "Meu amigo está fazendo uma festa. Que tal irmos lá dar uma olhada? Terá menos pessoas, por isso não estará tão lotado. Talvez você se sentirá mais a vontade de dançar lá."

Isso me pareceu divertido, e eu lhe disse isso. "C-Claro! Deixa eu avisar as meninas, okay?" Eu olhei de volta para a pista de dança.

"Não se preocupe. Kyle e Ashton vão dizer a elas." Ele piscou para os seus amigos, e eu os vi acenar para ele.

"Tudo bem", eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

__  
**ooOoo**

Bem como eu tinha feito quando eu cheguei a essa parte da história ao contar para Alice, eu passei meus braços em volta da minha cintura, tentando permanecer forte, sabendo que eu estava chegando na parte mais difícil da história. "Eu soube depois que ele colocou uma dose de _Rohypnol*_ no shot que ele me pagou, então, quando ele disse que precisava parar no seu quarto de hotel antes de ir para a festa, eu não vi nada de errado nisso."

_*Rohypnol é um medicamento que induz o sono de forma rápida e intensa, tendo também efeito anticonvulsivo, relaxante muscular e em redução de ansiedade. Causa diminuição nos reflexos e atenção e a ocorrência de amnésia. _

As mãos de Edward estavam fechadas em punhos com tanta força, que eu estava com medo dele quebrar cada um dos seus dedos. Ele sabia o que estava por vir, e eu poderia dizer que ele não tinha certeza se queria ouvir isso.

"Ele me ofereceu uma outra bebida, dizendo que ele só precisava pegar algumas coisas, então eu poderia muito bem ficar confortável. Então, eu me sentei na cama e bebi a garrafa pequena de tequila do bar. Eu realmente tentei beber aquilo em um gole só, mas eu lembro de ter pensado que aquilo era simplesmente horrível, então eu só joguei o resto fora. "

Parei de falar quando Edward se levantou e começou a andar. Suas mãos foram para o seu cabelo, e ele começou a puxar. Tomei uma respiração profunda, e continuei.

"A próxima coisa que me lembro é de acordar na manhã seguinte, nua e sozinha no quarto do hotel. Suas coisas não estavam lá, e havia um bilhete sobre a cômoda com as minhas roupas. _Obrigado pelo bom momento._ Como se tívessemos acabado de ter uma noite de sexo, em vez dele ter me estuprado."

Edward soltou um rugido de dor e raiva, e depois inclinou-se e agarrou a borda da mesa de café, a virando até ela bater na parede. Enquanto ele estava ali, ofegante, eu terminei a história sórdida.

"Eu liguei para o Charlie. Ele me disse para chamar a polícia, para eu me vestir, mas não me lavar ou fazer qualquer coisa que possa comprometer as provas. Ele ligou para Renee, que tinha começado a ficar preocupada. Meus amigos tinham dito que eu tinha falado que estaria em casa na manhã seguinte, e Renee não sabia, até que ela acordou, que eu não tinha voltado para casa com Angela e Jessica.

"Encurtando a longa história ... Hunter Ellison tinha usado o seu próprio nome e cartão de crédito para alugar o quarto. Ele também não usou preservativo. Eu me recusei a tomar pílula do dia seguinte, eu estava tomando remédio para regular o meu ciclo, então eu percebi que eu não precisava dela e do kit de estupro feito no hospital. Eles fizeram um exame de sangue e confirmaram que eu fui drogada. Tudo isso, combinado com a nota que ele deixou, assegurou um veredicto de culpado quando as acusações foram feitas contra ele. Ele está cumprindo nove anos de prisão no Lake City, Florida."

Edward, que tinha congelado quando eu mencionei o nome do cara, agora pegou a poltrona em frente à lareira e jogou tão forte quanto podia. A janela da frente quebrou enquanto a poltrona voou através dela e para fora batendo nas árvores, enviando vidro voando por toda parte. Ele girou ao redor e bateu na parede com o punho, deixando um buraco no gesso. Seu corpo estava rígido, sua respiração irregular, enquanto ele apoiava a testa na parede ao lado de sua mão.

Eu caminhei até ele devagar, com medo de assustá-lo, e apertei meu corpo contra as costas dele. Enquanto eu deslizava um braço em volta da sua cintura, eu coloquei minha mão sobre o seu punho fechado na parede, tentando fazer ele relaxar.

"Eu fiz isso", ele vociferou em silêncio. "Ao pensar que eu estava lhe dando a vida que você merecia, longe de vampiros que queriam matá-la, um namorado que queria beber o seu sangue e assim levar a sua vida e pode esmagar seu crânio com um toque de seus dedos, eu a abandonei e deixei que você fosse ferida e abusada, e você ainda foi amaldiçoada com essa vida de morta-viva da imortalidade."

Eu ia começar a falar, mas, num piscar de olhos, ele deu meia volta e ficou de frente para mim, de joelhos. "Como você pode me perdoar, Bella? Eu juro para você, o que você pedir, eu vou fazer. Se você quiser me deixar, eu vou entender", disse ele com certa naturalidade.

Balançando a cabeça, eu puxei ele para mim. "Edward, quando eu estava grávida de seis meses, eu encontrei as coisas que você deixou para mim sob o piso do meu quarto. Eu descobri depois disso que você estava mentindo quando foi embora"

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Eu menti, Bella. E não estou orgulhoso disso. Eu pensei que era o certo a se fazer - "

"Eu sei", eu disse, interrompendo-o. "Como eu disse antes, eu percebi que você mentiu porque você honestamente queria que eu te esquecesse." Como se isso fosse uma possibilidade remota. "Mas quando eu acordei no dia após o ataque de Laurent e eu percebi que para manter a segurança de Lizzie, eu teria que deixá-la, eu realmente compreendi. Quero dizer, eu entendia antes, mas agora ... Agora, não há nada para perdoar. Eu vejo o quão difícil deve ter sido para você estar ser em torno de m -"

Minhas palavras morreram quando vi seu rosto. "O quê?" Eu perguntei, querendo saber por que ele parecia como se tivesse atordoado e completamente sem palavras.

"Lizzie?" ele respirou.

Oh.

Balançando a cabeça, eu disse, "Elizabeth Anne-Marie Swan".

"Assim como a minha - "

"Mãe", eu disse, completando sua frase. "E as suas iniciais são EAM, como Edward Anthony Masen." Eu sorri vendo o seu choque, sentindo o cheiro de veneno nos meus olhos. "Você vê, Edward? Eu nunca esqueci você, e eu não fiquei com raiva de você por um longo tempo. Dando esse nome a minha filha, me deu uma boa memória para apagar a má e me ajudou a lembrar que ela é o meu anjo, muito parecida com você. Eu nunca deixei de te amar, mesmo quando eu estava no meu pior momento. E - "

Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase, Edward me puxou para seus braços, e antes que eu pudesse protestar – não que eu tinha planejado fazer algo assim – eu senti os seus lábios nos meus.

**Nota da Gabi:**

**Perguntas respondidas! **

**Agora a história dela está contada, os mistérios acabaram e eles acabaram de se beijar. O QUE VOCÊ ESTÃO ACHANDO? rsrs**

**REVIEWS.**

**Beijos**


End file.
